2x1 de pizza y fainá 2x1 P&F
by Amelie Akiyama
Summary: UA : Él, es uno de los del delivery. Ella, la moza nueva del negocio. El verano es largo y caliente, y las eventualidades capaces de lograr cualquier cosa. Ryuki. ¡Por fin! ¡Capítulo 20 subido!
1. Tarde, como siempre

**2x1 de pizza y fainá**

* * *

**Notas y excusas previas:**

Y bueno... Los fics románticos se me suben a la cabeza. No puedo con el vicio.

Terminé ADM (Aroma de madreselvas) con gran disgusto, puesto que su trama me mantuvo entretenida cerca de medio año.

Pero bueno... como alguien me ha dicho "todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar". Cuando creí que la inspiración me abandonaría para siempre sucedió algo extraño. Aquella noche, en el restaurant, una corta escena, de apenas diez segundos de duración, logró motivarme a escribir.

Y decidí arriesgarme. Espero que les guste mi pequeño ejercicio literario.

No sé cuánto durará. Los que se atrevan a seguirme, lo descubrirán al final. ¡Y sí! Lo más lindo de los fanfics es no saber cuándo el autor les pondrá un punto final definitivo e irrevocable, capaz de despertar inquietudes, pasiones o profundos odios.

Contenta de comenzar con algo nuevo, espero les agrade lo que tengo para ofrecerles.

Empecemos...

* * *

Tarde, como siempre

Tropezamos cuando entraba rápidamente a la pizzería. La bandeja giró en el aire, y gracias a las leyes de Newton, las milanesas a la napolitana con fritas no cayeron.

Sus jóvenes reflejos y sus manos hábiles supieron cazar los platos y los cubiertos en el aire, mientras que los alimentos caían casi que mágicamente en su sitio, como la pelota de baloncesto cuando es lanzada de manera certera en la canasta.

- Lo siento... discúlpame... - musité nervioso, aunque sin poder evitar la sonrisa al ver la expresión divertida de su rostro.

- No te preocupes... - respondió enfocando sus ojos claros en las cosas, y poniendo disimuladamente orden en ellas.

- ¿Nueva? - inquirí sin poder dejar de mirarla.

- Así es. Estoy de estreno...- respondió sonriente, mostrándome su dentadura perfecta, mientras comenzaba a avanzar lentamente hacia su zona del local.

Chisté por lo bajo para llamar su atención. Señale el cuello de su camisa.

- Salsa ketchup...

La joven se inquietó y se limpió con diplomacia el pedazo manchado de tela.

Yo emprendí la corrida hasta el mostrador.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Iba tarde, como siempre. Y lo peor es que era sábado de noche, el local estaba lleno de gente, y pese a eso, llovían los pedidos telefónicos. Apreté los dientes deseando que la tierra me tragara.

Mis compañeros del delivery me miraron con cara de pocos amigos.

- No te cubrimos más. O empezás a llegar a tiempo, o estás frito... - reprochó uno de los ellos muy enfadado.

- De acuerdo... ¿A dónde tengo que ir?

- Acá están los pedidos junto con las direcciones. Suzie tuvo que armar todos los paquetes... - murmuró el joven con disgusto.

- ¿Suzie? ¿Quién es Suzie?

- La hija del dueño.

"Mierda", pensé avergonzado.

- Mejor me voy... - añadí, cargando con la primera tanda de pedidos a repartir en aquella calurosa noche de verano.


	2. Conociéndote

Nota previa: De verdad, lamento que a algunos les resultara flojo el inicio del fic. Sin embargo, se me hizo muy complicado empezar, y además, quería hacer algo corto. Si bien esas no son excusas, constituyen parte de mi justificación. Espero que este capítulo que les ofrezco les parezca bueno. Saludos!

Conociéndote

No resistí la tentación de preguntarle a Yuri acerca de la moza con la que tropecé al llegar. Después de todo, ella siempre estaba al corriente de todos los chismes de la pizzería.

Aproveché la oportunidad de la salida para hacerlo. Tanto ella como yo estábamos muy cansados, sin embargo, pensé en acompañarla hasta su casa con el fin de hablar con ella.

- ¡Qué día complicado! – exclamó Yuri fregándose los ojos soñolientos – Espero que mañana sea más tranquilo…

- Ojalá… - murmuré, fijando mi mirada en la luna.

- No entiendo porqué te ensañaste en acompañarme, Ryo, si tu casa queda para el otro lado.

- Quiero hablar contigo, Yuri – añadí con apuro.

- No lo digas… - comenzó ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano – Ya sé de qué quieres hablar.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – inquirí sonriendo.

- Porque tú eres un gran mujeriego…

- Amante de las mujeres se dice, Yuri…

- … y además, no te culpo. Soy mujer y su presencia me turba, me imagino si fuera hombre…

- ¿Te refieres a la pelirroja…?

- Sí, Ryo. Al igual que tú…

- A veces me asombra tu rapidez – admití sin afligirme.

- Créeme que a mí también me asombra muchísimo la tuya… Sobre todo cuando estás soltero…

- Siempre estuve soltero, Yuri. Deberías retractarte y decir que estoy "sin compromisos" – añadí con júbilo.

- A veces creo que te apuras tanto… no deberías dejarte sorprender por la apariencia de las personas con tanta facilidad… No comprendo cómo aún no lo has entendido… - musitó con aire de resignación.

- Pero estoy seguro…

- Nadie se enamora tan rápido, Ryo… además, no es la primera vez que dices eso… siempre dices lo mismo… y eso me trae a la mente tus más de cincuenta fracasos sentimentales…

- Por favor, no traigas a colación semejante cosa. Tan sólo fueron una tontas con las que me divertí un rato, Yuri. Nada serio… Sin embargo, creo que debería sentar cabeza de una buena vez…

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí…

- ¿Y no te parece que deberías conocer a la persona con la que vas a sentar cabeza, en lugar de tirarte encima de cualquier par de tetas que se te cruce por el camino?

- Yuri, si estás celosa, o insinuando que debo conquistarte a ti, déjame decirte que no me gustas… que te quiero como amiga…

- ¡No seas ridículo, Ryo! ¡Jamás en mi vida tendría un novio como tú! Lo que sucede es que me gustaría que lo reflexiones…

- De acuerdo. Haré lo posible…

- Harás lo imposible – corrigió la morena, mirándome con seriedad.

- Lo prometo. No me precipitaré…

- Está bien. Ese gesto merece que te cuente un poco acerca de la chica con la que te tropezaste hoy… ¿contento?

- Sí, ándale. Te escucho.

- Esa churra pelirroja se llama Rika. Es amiga mía de muchos años, así que te pido que no la acoses por favor…

- Lo prometí, no le haré nada. Y menos si es una amiga tuya.

- Eso está mejor… - admitió Yuri sonriendo – Rika es una mujer fantástica…

- Eso sí que lo ví…

- Tú le viste el trasero, Ryo. No embromes…

- De acuerdo. También me gustó lo alta que es. Nunca había visto en vivo y en directo una chica tan alta… Casi tan alta como yo…

- Es cierto… Sus piernas miden un metro de largo… Y tiene una figura de modelo. De hecho, es hija de una modelo… pero pese a que siempre pinchó a su hija para que siguiera sus pasos, la joven se inclinó por el estudio. Ama estudiar y ama leer…

- Es una persona interesante… - admití pensativo.

- Más interesante que tus anteriores, seguro que sí.

- Cualquiera es más interesante que las harpías esas…

- Bueno, lo que quiero decirte es que Rika no es una chica fácil. Y es demasiado inteligente como para dejarse embaucar por cualquier desconocido…

- Que cruel eres conmigo… - musité en tono de broma, recuperando la compostura – Con su aspecto, estoy seguro de que tuvo más novios en un mes que novias yo en un año.

- No tiene aspecto de puta, Ryo.

- No. Ya sé que no. Lo digo porque es muy hermosa. De seguro muchos se han enamorado de ella.

- Unos cuantos. Es justo admitirlo… Pero de todos, ella eligió solamente a uno.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí. Hubo un solo hombre en su vida. Su novio.

- ¿Hubo? ¿Ya no están juntos?

- Ya no. Estuvieron muchos años juntos… como ocho años y pico…

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Él la engañaba… él salía con otra… o con otras... no estoy segura. Es un hijo de puta. La verdad es que ella no podía creerlo cuando lo descubrió – comentó la joven, mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas a causa del recuerdo.

- ¿Cómo lo descubrió?

- Comenzó a sospechar al notarlo… cómo decirlo… extraño… Ella lo conocía muy bien. No tardó en darse cuenta de que algo le pasaba. Por fin cayó en la cuenta de todo cuando lo encontró acostado con una amiga de ella.

- ¡Pah! ¿Y qué pasó?

- Qué no pasó, querrás decir. Le dijo tantas cosas… lo golpeó… lo golpeó varias veces. Pero se aguantó las lágrimas. No se acercó a él nunca más ni le respondió ni un mensaje, ni una llamada ni un saludo. Lo borró de su vida. Sin embargo… sé que todavía está muy dolida… Eso no pasó hace mucho… Fue hace un par de meses solamente.

- Vaya, vaya…

- Por eso te pido que no la fuerces a nada y que no te metas con ella. Es mi amiga, y no está pasando por un buen momento… No sólo en lo sentimental. Tampoco en lo económico. Perdió el trabajo y el puesto de moza fue lo único que consiguió.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Me prometes que no te meterás con ella ni la harás sufrir, Ryo? ¿Me lo prometes?

- Claro… no te preocupes más… - admití con disgusto, puesto que nunca imaginé algo así de esa mujer, que tan rápido –más que ninguna otra- había logrado cautivarme. Pues no sólo fue durante el choque que la ví, sino que luego de volver del reparto, no dejé de mirarla y de tratar de acercarme a su zona para oírla hablar.

Nos separamos y me dirigí pensativo y amargado hasta mi casa. Me tiré en mi cama y el sueño no tardó en apoderarse de mí.


	3. Travesía en el super

Travesía en el super

Abrí los ojos precipitadamente. El despertador marcaba las doce cero cinco horas. "Mierda", pensé. "Se me hizo tarde de nuevo".

Me levanté y corrí hacia el baño. Tomé una ducha rápida, me vestí y desayuné la media taza de café del día anterior que encontré en la nevera. Y que, por otra parte, era lo único que contenía la misma.

"Hacer unas compras será lo mejor… si no quiero morirme de hambre", me dije a mí mismo, tomando las llaves del departamento mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

La ciudad ya estaba despierta desde hacía largo rato. El asfalto recalentado por las altas temperaturas emanaba vahos que quemaban los pies y las pantorrillas. Crucé la calle corriendo, y caminé de forma paralela a la rambla. Miré curioso el mar calmo y verde, mientras avanzaba trotando sin apuro alguno.

En una de las bajadas a la playa me detuve sin entender porqué… o tal vez sí. Subiendo por la escalera de material se encontraba ella, la pelirroja. Una solera blanca de croché, decorada con pequeños caracoles, el dos piezas rojo que se dejaba ver entre los puntos del tejido, la capelina grande y blanca, así como el bolso carmín y las ojotas lograban en su cuerpo una combinación fatal de perfección y armonía. Sus bucles sueltos relucían al sol y la brisa que nos permitía respirar en ese pesadísimo día de calor, los mecía a su gusto.

No podía creer que fuera ella. Justo la persona en la que estaba pensando. Mi rostro no pudo ocultar el gesto de sorpresa, sin embargo, la joven no me vio y siguió caminando, como si nada. Ese hecho no me disgustó. Por el contrario, decidí que lo mejor era ir tras ella. Y el hecho de que siguiera el rumbo que yo estaba haciendo, me vino al pelo.

Se sintió algo incómoda. Perseguida. Miraba hacia los lados con disimulo, pero la expresión de su rostro reflejaba molestia. Apuró el paso y elevó sus cejas con felicidad al ver el supermercado.

"¡Bien, Ryo!", me dije a mí mismo, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa. Las muchachas que salían y entraban al lugar me lanzaban miradas lúbricas. "Soy todo un galán", pensé con orgullo, guiñándole el ojo a una de ellas, luego de quitarme los anteojos de sol.

Ingresé apretando el paso al supermercado. "Mierda… ya se me perdió", medité disgustado, mirando desesperanzado a mi alrededor, puesto que la gran cantidad de gente me impediría encontrarla rápidamente.

Me interné un poco más en el gran local, y para mi suerte, la vi, distraída, eligiendo unos tomates con mucho esmero.

"¿Qué hago?", pensé, "¿Cómo llamo su atención?". Observé a mi alrededor, rascándome la cabeza, imaginando que de esa forma mi neurona se activaría. Una anciana dejó su carro a mi lado y caminó con decisión a la fiambrería a protestar, al darse cuenta de que su número había sido cantado ya y había perdido el turno.

Agarré sin pensar el carro de la mujer, y lo lancé con fuerza hacia el carro de Rika. La muchacha se sobresaltó ante el inesperado choque. Corrí rápidamente hacia ella, mientras le protestaba a la nada cosas del estilo de "presta atención, sos un inconsciente, no vuelvas a empujar mi carro, vas a matar a alguien…".

Miré a la pelirroja confundido. Ella posó sus ojos curiosos sobre mí.

- Lo siento… me distraje y casi te cae mi carro encima… ¿no te lastimó?

- No… no te preocupes… - musitó, trayendo hacia sí su carro, siguiendo en lo que estaba.

"¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Cómo hago para llamar su atención por más tiempo?", pensé, comenzando a desesperarme.

Aproveché que la vi eligiendo unas manzanas y me acerqué a ella, simulando hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Te parece que ésta está linda? – pregunté, haciéndome el distraído, enseñándole la fruta más maltratada que encontré.

La joven no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Es horrible… está podrida… - comentó al borde de la carcajada – Dime una cosa… ¿estás persiguiéndome? – inquirió, virándose hacia mí.

- Disculpa… ¿me hablas a mí? – le dije sin poder ocultar la picardía.

- S…, digo, no… - añadió titubeante, tomando su carro y alejándose con gesto triunfal.

Mi expresión de disgusto fue notoria. Estaba sosteniendo firmemente el carro robado, cuando vi que su dueña se acercaba a los gritos hacia mí.

Se lo devolví avergonzado, pidiendo disculpas por la "confusión", aunque sin poder ocultar la risa. Vi a la pelirroja no muy lejos de allí, que, para mi sorpresa, miraba hacia mí divertida.

Pasé por su lado cabizbajo, resignado a tener que ir a buscar un carro para hacer las compras e irme sin lograr hablar con ella.

- La verdad es que mereces un premio a la perseverancia… - sentí que me decía, siguiendo mis pasos.

Me volteé feliz. Después de todo, no era tan desgraciado.

- Te conozco de algún lado… ¿cierto? – comenzó, ya a la par mía, poniendo en su rostro un gesto travieso.

- Me temo que sí, pero soy un tipo muy fácil de olvidar… no como tú… - murmuré con disgusto.

- Claro que no… sólo bromeo… tú eres uno de los del delivery… chocaste conmigo anoche… Ibas tarde, ¿no es así?

- Así es.

- Rika… - se presentó, extendiendo su mano blanca – es un placer conocerte.

- Soy Ryo… - contesté, apretando con mi mano morena y grande la suya – y el placer es todo mío…

La joven rió con ganas, ante mi atónita mirada.

- Me hizo gracia la rima… "Soy Ryo, y el placer es todo mío"… - explicó sin dejar de reir – Lo siento… fue estúpido… - musitó avergonzada, recuperando la cordura.

- No, para nada. Es cierto… - admití, fingiendo la risa.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre nosotros. Sentí que era una obligación romper el hielo.

- Dime… Rika… - comencé un poco titubeante - ¿Qué me recomiendas que almuerce?

La muchacha meditó unos segundos antes de contestar.

- Bueno… no lo sé… depende lo que hayas comido los otros días. Tú sabes… para mantener una dieta equilibrada…

- Es que no sé lo que es una dieta equilibrada… - murmuré, poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

La joven se detuvo y me miró con seriedad. Le sostuve la mirada, asombrado al descubrir lo bonitos que eran sus ojos.

- Bueno… - comenzó armándose de paciencia – una dieta equilibrada es aquella que garantiza los requerimientos nutricionales mínimos para que el cuerpo esté sano…

- ¿Y cómo sé que lo que como es una dieta equilibrada? – inquirí, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

- Bueno… dime… ¿qué comiste ayer? – preguntó, recargándose en el carro.

- Ayer… me levanté a las doce y comí unos restos de pizza que habían quedado de la noche anterior.

- ¿No desayunaste?

- ¡No! Era demasiado tarde…

- ¿Y qué comiste luego?

- Bueno… de tarde tomé una chocolatada y comí un alfajor que compré en el supermercado.

- Vaya… ¿y de madrugada, cuando saliste de trabajar?

- No, no comí nada… me acosté. Estaba muerto…

- ¿Y antes de ayer?

- Uff… bueno… no lo recuerdo…

- Vamos, haz un esfuerzo… ¿Desayunaste?

- No, me levanté muy tarde… comí unas milanesas fritas con unas papas… sí, creo que así fue. Unas milanesas fritas con unas papas fritas.

- ¿Y luego, por la tarde?

- Unos bizcochos que trajeron mis amigos…

- ¿Y en la noche?

- Nada… ¡Bah! Tomé un vaso de leche y una banana y me acosté.

- ¡Bien! ¡Una fruta! ¿No comes fruta muy seguido, no?

- Pues… la verdad… no demasiado… nunca sé a qué hora hay que comerla… - admití, apretando la boca.

- La fruta puede comerse a cualquier hora. Es como una… colación. No requiere de horarios específicos…

- En realidad, hace días que ni compro fruta, porque se pudre en mi casa… yo me olvido de comer…

- Eso no está bien… ¿sabes? Si quieres puedo ayudarte… - propuso con timidez.

- ¿Qué puedes hacer por mí?

- Bueno… podría diseñarte una dieta para ti si quieres…

- ¿Sabes acerca de dietas?

- Estoy haciendo nutricionismo… soy estudiante, pero tengo alguna idea…

- De verdad me ayudarías mucho… - comenté, fingiendo un gran interés - … tengo miedo de reventar como un chancho si sigo comiendo así de mal… - mentí, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- Bueno, no te asustes… te ves muy saludable… no creo que estés demasiado cerca de reventar… Mira, hagamos esto – añadió resuelta – Voy a armarte una dieta en estos días… pero ahora, llévate esta acelga que tengo aquí… - comenzó, sacando el vegetal de su carro - … y hazla con salsa blanca. Y toma estos tomates, para hacerte una ensalada… y la lechuga…

- Espera… voy a dejarte sin nada… - dije, mirándola sorprendido.

- No te preocupes… yo elijo otras cosas… Anda, llévate esto… y hazme caso… compra un churrasco si quieres… y come una fruta de postre. Ah. Y exprime una naranja… en lugar de tomar cualquier otra cosa, te tomas un jugo natural.

- Bueno… te lo agradezco… la verdad es que no nunca había visto a alguien tan amable como tú… - le dije, mirándola sin dejar de sonreir, tratando de sorprender su mirada.

- No es nada, no te preocupes… ¿sabes? No habrás visto a nadie tan amable, pero yo nunca había visto a nadie tan obstinado por lograr una conversación – respondió correspondiendo mi mirada y mi sonrisa – Adiós, Ryo. Nos vemos…

La joven se alejó de mí, y no pude despegar mi mirada de su figura, a la que sólo perdí cuando desapareció entre la gente.


	4. Las ciruelas

Las ciruelas

Por supuesto que hice caso a los consejos de la joven y cuando regresé a casa me conecté a internet para averiguar cómo se preparaba una salsa blanca.

Así fue que pese a que la misma se quemó -y como no sabía que había que hervir las acelgas para que no quedaran duras- decoré las hojas crudas con la salsa chamuscada. Fue un almuerzo que jamás olvidaré.

Incluso comí la ensalada que la pelirroja me recomendó con un par de bifes a la plancha, que fue lo único que quedó bien.

Ya a eso de las seis de la tarde, decidí que era hora de tomar una ducha y correr a la pizzería. No sabía qué horario hacía exactamente Rika, pero esperar un poco a que llegara –en caso de que no hubiese llegado- y hacer presencia más temprano, no me haría daño.

Llegué al lugar, cuyas mesas aún se encontraban libres de comensales.

"Es temprano… la gente está en la playa", pensé, "Igual hoy es domingo, así que habrá mucha clientela".

Me recargué en una de las barandas de la grada exterior del local, sin poder borrar de mi mente a la joven. ¿Cómo tardó tanto una belleza de esa índole en cruzarse en mi camino? En medio de esas preguntas filosóficas -según mi leal saber y entender- me encontraba cuando la vi llegar.

Bonita, sencilla, sexy. Vestía un pescador gris y una blusa blanca. Llevaba el cabello rojo recogido en un rodete, y un travieso bucle en la sien, que no hacía más que mecerse al ritmo de la brisa de la tarde. Los pendientes largos brillaban a la luz del sol, lo mismo que los cristales de sus lentes oscuros.

Enarqué mis cejas con expresión de sorpresa y ella me miró con atención.

- Hola… - musitó titubeando - ¿Ryo?

- Hola, Rika…

Sonrió ligeramente. Meditó unos instantes antes de retomar la palabra.

- Dime, ¿cómo te fue con el almuerzo? ¿Me hiciste caso? ¿Hiciste lo que te recomendé?

- Sí… ¡bah!, masomenos…. –comencé a decir sonrojado- No cociné las acelgas y la salsa blanca se me quemó… pero todo lo demás hice…

- Espera… ¿comiste acelga cruda? – inquirió sorprendida.

- Sí…

- ¿Cómo la soportaste?- rió divertida.

- Bueno… no quería no hacerte caso…

- No comprendo… torturarte por algo que te dijo una desconocida…

-…

- ¿Comiste fruta?

- Bueno, eso no…

- Ten – añadió sacando de su bolso una bolsa con ciruelas - ¿Te gustan las ciruelas? Son deliciosas… compré en la verdulería cuando venía para aquí. Vi que estaban baratas y las probé y estaban verdaderamente buenas… - siguió, entregándome un par de frutos.

No me animé a comer. No sé porqué, pero la mirada de la joven esperando mi reacción me cohibió un poco.

- ¿Sabes comerlas? Mira esto… - dijo al verme petrificado, sacándome de la mano una ciruela. La acercó a mi boca sin vergüenza y murmuró – Abre la boca y muerde… la cáscara es comestible… Además, está limpia…

Hice lo que la joven me dijo, pero no le quité el fruto, de manera que tuvo que dármelo de comer ella. Cuando quedaba sólo un trozo de ciruela, abrí más grande la boca, aprisionando sus dedos mojados con el dulce jugo entre mis labios.

Me miró nerviosa y me limité a liberar sus dedos, no sin antes haberles barrido el jugo con mi lengua, y haber apretado levemente las puntas de los mismos con los dientes.

- Lo siento… es que estaban buenos… - musité avergonzado.

- ¿Las ciruelas? – inquirió algo incómoda – Viste, te lo dije… Bueno… - musitó bajando la mirada- Voy a cambiarme…

- ¿Ya entras?

- Sí, ¿qué hora es?

- Aún no son las siete…

- Bueno… en realidad me queda un rato todavía… Me toca a las siete y media.

"Genial", pensé, esbozando una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Creo que voy a lavarme los dedos…- añadió sin saber qué decir.

- De acuerdo… Yo voy a estar aquí.

- ¿A qué hora entras?

- A las ocho.

- ¿Y por qué llegaste tan temprano?

- No lo sé… creo que tengo el reloj adelantado- Ve y lávate las manos…

La joven ingresó al local rápidamente, mientras yo la miraba alejarse.

- Hola, Ryo…- sentí que decía una voz a mis espaldas.

- Yuri… ¿cómo estás?

- ¿Qué tanto veías para adentro? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿No entras más tarde?

- Sí, bueno… es que…

- Ya lo sé. Mejor no digas nada…- pidió entornando los ojos.

- Estuve con ella hoy en el supermercado… y ahora. Recién acaba de entrar…

- Te dije que no la hostigaras…

- Aún no he hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que me inspira a hacerle…- reproché.

- Eso es un alivio…- suspiró- ¿No te ha corrido a patadas todavía?

- Aún no. Sin embargo, admito que he sido un poco insidioso con ella… y en consecuencia, se ha mostrado un poco incómoda conmigo… Pero supongo que no huirá. Al menos aún no huirá.

- ¿Sabes? No sé si te apoyo en esta empresa, dados tus antecedentes sentimentales… pero… creo que tengo una idea que quizás a ti te venga bien para poder acercarte más a ella… - musitó la joven, aproximándose a mí.

- Bien… cuenta. Cualquier aporte es bienvenido…

- ¿Qué te parece si la invito a bailar? O mejor aún: armamos un grupo de varios y a la salida del trabajo, vamos a bailar. Podrás acercarte a ella… hablar… qué sé yo… creo que es una buena idea.

- ¿Sabes, chiquita?- comencé, llenándome de ternura y sosteniendo su cabeza entre mis manos- Eres una genio… Eres una pequeña genio- seguí, mientras depositaba un beso en su frente.

- Tampoco exageres… estoy actuando en base a los cánones vulgares de gente de ciudad turística… Nada más que eso… No soy nada original…

- Gracias, Yuri.

- No tienes nada que agradecerme. Sólo tienes que portarte bien…

No le respondí. Ni siquiera la oí. Mis ojos quedaron detenidos en la figura altísima y esbelta de la joven, que se acercaba a nosotros lentamente.

- Yuri… - musitó la joven sonriendo.

- Hola, Rika… ¿qué tal estás? ¿Tienes un minuto? Me gustaría hablarte…

- Claro que sí. Hablemos.

- A solas- agregó la morena mirándome amenazante, indicándome con los ojos que me retirara.

- No seas tan hostil… Yo me voy tranquilo… - musité, comenzando a alejarme.

- Ten, Ryo…- añadió la pelirroja- Cómete unas ciruelas…- ofreció, tendiéndome varias frutas.

- Gracias… - murmuré, guiñándole un ojo, mientras las tomaba de sus manos y me alejaba paulatinamente de ellas.

- ¿Es lindo, no es cierto?- inquirió Yuri, viendo lo risueña que se había puesto la pelirroja.

- Lo es. En verdad sí lo es…


	5. Amigos

Amigos

- ¿Y bien, Rika? ¿Qué dices de salir a bailar ahora cuando salgamos?- preguntó Yuri a la pelirroja, mientras pasaba a su lado llevando una bandeja cargada de platos sucios.

- ¿Bailar? No he ido a bailar desde que…

- … desde que te separaste de Matt. Sí, lo sé. Por eso mismo, necesitas rehacer tu vida completamente, conocer gente nueva, mover tu esqueleto, tomarte unas cervezas…- añadió la morena, deteniéndose frente a la joven.

- No lo sé, Yuri… Tampoco tengo ropa adecuada…

- Aquí no, lo sé. Tampoco yo. Pero no dije que iríamos derecho… Pasamos "por las casas" antes de salir para allá. Ándale…

- No lo sé…

- Vamos, Rika. No seas amargada…

- Está bien… espérame que recojo los platos de esta mesa…

- Ok. Yo llevaré esto para el fregadero…

Las muchachas terminaron con el trabajo que les quedaba. Los repartidores comenzamos a llegar, pero cuando yo arribé ellas ya se habían ido.

"¿En qué quedó? ¿Viene o no? Ya arreglé con algunas personas", leía el sms que envié a Yuri.

"All good, nos vemos allí. Oye, pasa por mí, que tengo varias cosas que comentarte…", fue la respuesta que recibí con entusiasmo.

En cuestión de una hora y media, toqué bocina en la casa de Yuri. La muchacha al reconocer el minivan, salió de su casa y cerró la puerta con llave. Luego, se acercó corriendo a la vereda.

- Hola…- musitó- Mucho mejor así… así nos vamos más rápido…

- Eso pensé… ¿y bien? Te escucho- añadí, poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

- Bueno. Estuve hablando con Rika hoy de tarde… hablamos acerca de muchas cosas… lo que me llevó a sacar variadas conclusiones…

- Tú sólo dime…

- Bien… Rika aún sigue muy dolida por lo que pasó con Matt…

- ¿Matt se llamaba su novio?

- Así es… Matt Ishida… No ha podido olvidarlo… la veo muy difícil para ti, Ryo…

- ¿Te dijo algo más? Porque de ese tema del no olvido no quiero hablar.

- Me dijo que eras lindo… pero confesó que le pareces muy brusco… que… le chupaste los dedos… - añadió algo exaltada la joven.

- Bueno… no pude con la tentación… ella me dio las ciruelas en la boca… y me gustaron sus dedos…

- Ryo… te dije que no era una persona fácil. Vas a espantarla si la acosas de esa manera.

- De acuerdo… lo admito- vacilé- Prometo que no volverá a suceder… trataré de pedirle disculpas… pero no es mi culpa- añadí convencido.

- ¿Cómo no?

- No es mi culpa que me dé de comer en la boca, que sea la mujer más hermosa que he visto y que me haga perder la cabeza como ninguna…

- Tampoco la conoces lo suficiente como para decir eso…

- Bueno… quizás no demasiado… pero las tres veces que hablé con ella me enloqueció.

- Pero no puedes saber si las próximas doscientas que le hablarás te hará sentir lo mismo.

- Nunca me había pasado esto, Yuri…

- Entiendo eso, Ryo… pero no me gustaría que te desilusiones con una desconocida… No te apures…

Toqué bocina en la casa de algunos de mis amigos. El viaje continuó alegre. El coche no tardó en llenarse de jóvenes escandalosos. Por fin estacioné frente al baile.

Bajamos del vehículo y cruzamos la calle todos dispersos.

- ¡Rika!- gritó Yuri, sacudiendo una de sus manos sobre la cabeza, mientras corría hasta la joven.

- Hola, Yuri.

- ¡Qué bonita estás! Me gusta tu cabello suelto y laciado…

- Gracias… tú también te ves muy bien…

- Ven, vamos. Entremos…

Ingresamos al local. Las luces de colores y la música lo llenaban todo. Me acerqué por detrás de la pelirroja con disimulo.

- Ryo… - dijo sorprendida.

- Hola- musité en su oído- ¿Tu primera vez en este baile?

- Así es, aquí estoy de estreno- respondió guiñándome un ojo.

Con timidez la invité a bailar. Al verla titubear la arrastré a la pista. Estuvimos juntos cerca de seis temas. La joven no se atrevía a sostenerme la mirada, por lo que decidí no presionarla. Después de todo, en eso había quedado con Yuri.

La invité a tomar una cerveza a la barra. Accedió haciendo un leve gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

Pedí la bebida y me dijo que quería salir, pues estaba un poco mareada. Y lo cierto era que pese a la refrigeración del lugar, la gran cantidad de gente moviéndose transpirada volvía el ambiente agobiante. Le indiqué que comenzara a irse, mientras recibía las botellas.

La invité a mi camioneta. Allí nos sentamos a tomar la cerveza. Cerrando los ojos se recostó en el asiento del copiloto.

- Ten…- le dije, ofreciéndole una botella.

Tomó un buen sorbo sin hacer ningún tipo de pausa.

- Está buena…- admitió sin virarse.

- Toma tranquila que aquí tengo más…- respondí yo, dando pequeños sorbos a la mía.

Permanecimos silenciosos unos minutos, mientras yo pensaba en encontrar un tema para hablar con ella.

- ¿Eres nueva aquí, Rika? Lo único que sé de ti es que estudias nutricionismo…

- Nunca había estado aquí, y cuando perdí el trabajo Yuri me consiguió el de mesera y por eso me mudé… Me gusta este lugar. Es bonito… me gustó mucho la playa también…

- ¿Te gusta hacer playa?

- Así es… hago playa todas las mañanas… desde muy temprano… me levanto a las siete de la mañana y bajo a eso de las siete y media. Y allí me quedo hasta el mediodía…

- ¿Tan temprano te levantas? Vaya… yo no me levantaría a esa hora... y menos para ir a la playa… - respondí notoriamente sorprendido por su respuesta y convencido de lo que decía.

- ¿No? ¿No te gusta la playa? No sabes lo que te pierdes…

- He ido algunas veces… pero no logra llamar mi atención… los niños tiran arena, las personas se sientan unas encima de las otras, los perros molestan… es un infierno…

- ¡Claro que no! Estás exagerando un poco… no siempre es así…

- Además… ¿qué se puede hacer en la playa? Yo iba cuando hacía surf, pero sino, las demás veces que fui, me aburrí terriblemente…

- Necesitas demasiada acción… bueno… en realidad, depende. Si vas solo probablemente te aburras. Yo que voy sola siempre me llevo algo para leer… o la radio para escuchar… o algún sudoku…

- ¿Te gusta el sudoku?

- Me encanta…

- Vaya. Es un juego que nunca entendí. Siempre me pareció muy fácil.

- Has visto pocos sudokus entonces… porque los más difíciles son terribles…

- Probaré con algún sudoku difícil entonces…

La joven dio el último sorbo a su botella, mientras que a mí me quedaba aún la mitad.

- Eres rápida para beber…- opiné mirándola sorprendido.

- Bueno… cuando uno debe matar los recuerdos es propenso a ser veloz en determinadas cosas capaces de ayudarlo…

- Matar recuerdos…- musité entornando los ojos- ¿Qué recuerdos son tan pésimos como para tener que matarlos?

- Los que a uno lo hacen sufrir…

- Hay cosas que te hacen sufrir, entonces.

- Quizás no sea un tema que tenga que hablar contigo…

- ¿Por qué no? Digo, no contaré nada a nadie si es lo que te preocupa. A veces hablar con alguien sirve para descargarse…

- Bueno. Pero es que no te conozco…

- Y aún así, aceptaste sentarte a mi lado en mi camioneta…

La joven se sonrojó. No supo qué replicar al respecto, puesto que yo tenía razón. Por eso, decidí tomar la iniciativa para evitar que la situación incómoda que se generó se extendiera aún más.

- Quizás eso sea una señal de que necesitas descargarte con alguien… de que necesitas conversar… ¿no crees?

- No lo sé. Quizás… - admitió antes de suspirar profundamente.

- Veamos… ¿tienes con quién hablar a diario, Rika?- inquirí, mirando a la muchacha.

- No siempre, para ser franca contigo. Todo el mundo está ocupado. Yuri tiene una familia de la que ocuparse, tiene pareja… lo mismo que el resto de mis amigos… además, hay varios de vacaciones… nadie tiene tiempo para mí.

- No creo eso. No creo que alguien no pueda hacerse un poco de tiempo para ti… de seguro que hay algún afortunado que recibe tu tiempo y te lo retribuye de igual forma...- respondí, tratando de presionar su herida para hacerla hablar.

- Te equivocas. Quizás hubo algún _afortunado_… pero ya no…

- ¿Ya no?

- El muy perro me metía los cuernos…- dijo ella perdiendo el brillo de su mirada.

- Vaya. La verdad es que lo siento mucho, Rika…

- No te preocupes. Quizás, después de todo, lo merecía. Dame tu botella.- pidió, tomándola rápidamente.

- De acuerdo. Ten…- dije, cediéndosela completamente- Pero no quisiera que te emborracharas…- musité, viéndola sorber ininterrumpidamente el casi medio litro de bebida que quedaba.

La joven hizo un gesto de curiosidad con las cejas.

- Verás- comencé sin dejar de mirarla- La mujer más hermosa de la tierra me dice que está triste y quiere olvidarse de un cabrón que la hizo infeliz dándose el lujo de serle infiel, sentada, a mi lado, dispuesta a emborracharse… ¿crees que no estaría tentado a hacerle el amor aún sin su consentimento, muy fácilmente, puesto que en ese estado es vulnerable y no podría resistirse?

- Eres un galán demasiado atrevido…- opinó sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

- Lo soy…- respondí riendo.

- Hagamos la prueba- propuso- Tráeme otra cerveza. Verás como no me emborracho.

- De acuerdo- asentí, absolutamente tentado, bajando de la camioneta para cumplir con el pedido.

En lugar de traer una sola, conseguí que me vendieran un casillero. La joven no daba crédito a lo que veía.

- Vaya… de verdad quieres emborracharme…-opinó abriendo grandes sus hermosos ojos claros que brillaban gracias a la luz de la luna.

- Ten- le dije, alcanzándole una botella y agarrando una para mí.- Bebamos, Rika.

- Bebamos…

Entre los dos acabamos con casi toda la cerveza. Ambos estábamos muy borrachos. Demasiado borrachos.

La joven me miró.

- ¿Ves cómo no? – inquirió, arrastrando la lengua.

- Claro que sí… y estás peor que yo…- le dije, reclinando completamente su asiento. Ella cerró los ojos, mientras me trepé sobre ella y volqué el líquido de la última botella sobre su pecho.

- Divertido… pero estás desper… desper… diendo…

- diciando… - seguí, comenzando a pasar mis dedos sobre su piel mojada de alcohol.

- Qué cobarde…- añadió abriendo su blusa de par en par- Así no estás aprovechando nada… si lo… haces directam… ente es más… fácil…

Le arranqué el sostén mojado y lo escurrí sobre su pecho. Lo hice a un lado y lamí de arriba abajo su piel pálida y suave, sus simientes, sus montañas, sus valles. Ella casi inconsciente no ofrecía ningún tipo de oposición, sino que más bien, estaba entregada a disfrutar de todo el goce que aquello le producía.

Con mi lengua comencé a subir lentamente por su cuello, luego a su rostro. La observé sin mirarla. Algo dentro de la inconsciencia nos impidió llegar aún más lejos.

- Tengo sueño…- musitó, aún debajo de mí.

- También yo…

Me acomodé sobre ella y abrazados no tardamos en dormirnos. Recién sol al amanecer logró sorprender nuestras pieles y hacernos sentir sumamente confundidos por cómo nos encontramos. El alcohol había sido tanto que nos hizo olvidarlo todo. Y como incidente inconcluso y misterioso lo dejamos. Quedamos en no tocar el tema hasta recordarlo todo con claridad.

- Creo que no hicimos el amor… por suerte… ¿Amigos? – inquirió ella, extendiendo su mano.

- Amigos- respondí yo sonriendo, apretando suavemente su mano con la mía.


	6. Condenado

Condenado

- ¡Rika!- grité agitando la mano, mientras corría para alcanzar a la pelirroja que avanzaba hacia la pizzería.

Se detuvo y esperó a que me acercara.

- Está preciosa la tarde… ¿has visto, Ryo?- comentó con los ojos nostálgicos.

Observé el cielo. Ya estaba anocheciendo. El rosa de la bóveda celeste que comenzaba en el horizonte, se iba oscureciendo a medida que alzaba mi vista. Pasaba por el lila, el violeta y el azul, cada vez más oscuro. De sol ya no quedaba rastro alguno.

- El cielo es maravilloso…- continuó la joven, tomándome del brazo para proseguir con la marcha- ¿Qué te sucede, Ryo?

- No sé… nada… me quedé pensando en nada…

- Estás muy filosófico entonces…

- ¿Tú crees?

- Ryo… tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas…

- ¿A mí? ¿Preguntas?

- Sí. A ti…

- ¿Acaso son preguntas de rutina, doctora?- pregunté, enfocando mis ojos en los suyos.

- Algunas son preguntas de rutina y algunas estrictamente personales…

- ¿Personales?

- _Íntimas_. Debo admitirlo…- respondió a la vez que su rostro dibujaba un gesto travieso.

- Escucho primero las de rutina, que siempre son las más aburridas. Y luego seguimos con las preguntas excitantes…- proseguí sonriendo, con tono jocoso- Te escucho.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te iba a hacer una dieta para mejorar tu alimentación?

- Mmmh… ehh… sí…- titubeé mirándola con picardía.

- ¿Es mentira que te alimentas así de mal?

- Bueno…, en realidad…

- Lo sabía- declaró sonriendo, sin dejarme terminar la frase.

- ¿Cómo lo sabías?

- Bueno… estás demasiado bien físicamente como para estar mal alimentado…

- ¿Demasiado bien?

- Bueno… eres grande, ancho… musculoso…- comenzó poniéndose nerviosa- … no tienes problemas de atención, ni te falta inteligencia, ni vives hambriento, ni te falta energía ni nada que indique carencias nutricionales…

- Eres toda una profesional en tu materia…- halagué viéndola fijamente.

- Soy profesional en todas las materias…

- ¿Ah, sí? Interesante…

- Sí…, porque además, ya me di cuenta de que lo que querías era coquetear conmigo…

- Eres demasiado bonita e intrigante como para resistirme a coquetearte…- fue la galante respuesta que le di.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y a cuántas le habrás dicho lo mismo? – preguntó con curiosidad, mirándome.

- Pelirrojas, sólo una. Y ésa eres tú.

- ¿Y a las otras?

- No se lo he dicho a nadie más, Rika.

- ¿No?

- No…

- ¿Lo juras?

- Lo juro. Ninguna otra me ha gustado tanto como tú.

- Jaja. ¿Esperas acaso, galán, que te crea? – inquirió, recostándose en un murito.

- Espero que sí – comencé a decir, acercándome a ella, reduciendo a un mínimo la distancia que nos separaba- ¿Sabías que estar tan cerca de ti me vuelve loco?

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué sientes?- preguntó, aprovechándose de mi tensión, acariciando mis labios con los suyos mientras hablaba, y mi pecho con sus manos hábiles.

- Siento que exploto… siento ganas de…- musité entrecortadamente, puesto que buscaba capturar sus labios.

- ¿De qué, Ryo?- inquirió, tentándome pero a la vez haciéndome sufrir porque no se entregaba al beso.

- De comerte… de comerte entera… de comerme esos labios…- seguí, tratando inútilmente de concretar mis dichos.

- No creo que sea lo mejor, Ryo… ¿podemos dejar de coquetear? ¿Puedes abandonar el ritual de pavo real?- pidió, alejando bruscamente su rostro del mio- De lo contrario, llegaremos tarde.

Suspiré con pesadez tratando de disipar toda esa excitación que había sentido. Ella me observó con curiosidad, mientras retomamos nuevamente la marcha.

- ¿Siempre le haces eso a los hombres?- pregunté finalmente, aún con el corazón en la boca.

- ¿Qué cosa, Ryo?

- Eso…

- ¿Eso? ¿A qué te refieres?

- A… bueno… volverlos locos…

- ¿Excitarlos?

- …

- No. Sólo anduve con un hombre en mi vida, a diferencia de ti, que has andado con muchas mujeres.

- ¿Y lo torturabas así como a mí?

- No.

- ¡Qué solidaria! O sea que soy yo quien te inspira esa maldad – concluí, cruzándome de brazos y mostrándome molesto.

- Tú me inspiras ese no sé qué que nunca nadie me inspiró y haces generar cuando te tengo cerca un fuego que nunca sentí, que me impide entregarme a ti ahora porque me hace creer que si te hago delirar por mí durante un tiempo prudencial gozaremos como nunca cuando estemos realmente enamorados… - declaró con un brillo especial en sus ojos al ver aparecer la pizzería frente a nosotros.

- ¿No crees que estoy de verdad enamorado de ti?

- No.

- Rika…

- Entremos, Ryo… Estamos llegando tarde…

- Mierda…- murmuré con disgusto, mirando al suelo.


	7. Lo siento

Lo siento

Hacía un par de días que no nos dirigíamos la palabra.

Si bien sentí que Rika habló de mí con Yuri, y ésta le recomendó que tratara el tema directamente conmigo lo antes posible, la gran cantidad de trabajo que desató la promoción del 2x1 de pizza y fainá me impidió tomarme un recreo para conversar con la joven.

Sin embargo, estaba molesto con ella. Y decidí que lo mejor era esperar a que me pidiera disculpas, o me dijera algo por motus propio. Porque consideré que no era justa conmigo: por un lado me seducía y tentaba, y por otro, congelaba con sus excusas cualquier arrebato amoroso de mi parte. Comenzaba a pensar que era un poco soberbia… ojalá me demuestre lo contrario, deseé mientras llevaba a cabo la última ronda de entregas.

Era tardísimo. Llegué a la pizzería, luego de culminar el reparto. Ya no había casi gente. Entré, saludé a los amigos, me cambié de ropa, y caminé lentamente hacia la salida, mirando extrañado a mi alrededor.

- La colorada ya se fue…- me dijo uno de los encargados de limpieza, escurriendo la escobilla.

- Buenas noches.- le respondí, haciendo caso omiso al comentario.

Salí del local. Suspiré al bajar el último escalón. La resignación invadió mi mente al dar los primeros dos pasos sobre la vereda, hasta que su voz la hizo titubear.

- Ryo…- musitó, incorporándose del descanso bajo una baranda más allá.

- Ah…, hola…- murmuré fingiendo disgusto.

- Saliste tarde hoy…- comentó con timidez, acercándose lentamente hacia mí.

- Sí…- fue la lacónica respuesta que di, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

- Quería hablar contigo…- añadió, poniéndose a la par mía.

- Estoy cansado, Rika.

- Bueno… pero vas a caminar a tu casa… luego debes cenar algo… así que tenemos tiempo…

- …

- ¿Estás muy duro conmigo, no? Ya veo, supongo que lo merezco de todas formas, así que no tengo derecho a quejarme… sin embargo, me gustaría ofrecerte una disculpa…

- …

- Tú sabes… no me he portado del todo bien contigo… Creo que he sido yo la "pava real"… perdóname, Ryo…- añadió, tomándome la mano.

- Está bien…

- Dime algo más…- reprochó, apretándome fuerte la mano y viéndome fijamente- ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-…

- De acuerdo. El que calla otorga. Lo tomaré como un sí…- comentó deteniéndose de golpe.

Sin embargo, no solté su mano.

- ¿No vas a soltarme?- preguntó.

- No.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Aún no lo entiendo…

- …

Continuamos caminando, sólo que ella se dejaba arrastrar por mí, mientras pensaba en qué hacer.

- Está bien… entiendo. Tú estás esperando que te explique… ¿no es así? Escucha, Ryo… ¿podemos detenernos?- pidió impacientándose, ante lo que parecía falta de atención de mi parte.

Sin decir palabras, me inmovilicé.

- Realmente todo en mi cabeza está muy confuso aún…- comenzó a decir, parándose frente a mí- Aún estoy dolida por lo que pasó con Matt. Fueron demasiados años juntos… no he podido olvidarlo todavía. No he podido…

Mi expresión de disgusto ante sus palabras fue notoria. Sin embargo, la joven decidió proseguir.

- Pero a pesar de todo, tú lograste confundirme… y estás por terminar de volverme loca…- dijo, mordiéndose el costado de su labio inferior- Me estoy enamorando de ti, Ryo, pese a que te conozco desde hace muy poco…

- Yo también estoy loco por ti, Rika- dije, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

- Lo sé… y a veces no puedo resistirme… pero cada vez que te tengo cerca de mí, pienso que eso no es lo mejor… que vamos muy rápido… que aún me duele lo de Matt… que no puedo olvidar todo lo que pasó… y que no quiero que sufras por mi culpa… Por eso me retraigo y te rechazo…- añadió, rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

La distancia entre nuestros rostros era de unos escasos centímetros, acortada aún más debido a mi pronunciada nariz. Este hecho nos turbó a ambos, y fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa al respecto.

- Está bien, Rika. También yo te he presionado… tengo que admitirlo…

- Eres demasiado guapo… me atraes muchísimo sin hacer nada…- admitió sonriendo.

- Tú eres demasiado hermosa… eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto…- seguí, acariciando suavemente su nariz con la mía.

- No tanto… debes haber tenido novias más bonitas que yo…- musitó con timidez.

- Ninguna. Lo juro.

- Pero hay algo que aún no me queda claro…

- Dime.

- ¿Me perdonaste, entonces?

- Mmmhhh…- titubeé haciéndola sufrir- Claro que sí, todo te perdoné.

- Tengo otra duda…- añadió, al verme hipnotizado ante el hechizo de sus esculturales labios rosa, sin brillo ni colores artificiales.

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Cómo queda nuestra relación ahora?

- Bueno… me has dicho que aún estás dolida y aunque eso me mata y me aleja de ti, te entiendo… aunque no tuve nunca un noviazgo tan largo como el tuyo… creo que por eso te sientes peor… más dolida de lo que pude haberme sentido yo, si es que alguna vez me sentí dolido… Por eso, creo que lo mejor, hasta que estés muy segura, es que sigamos siendo amigos…- propuse finalmente.

- Amigos… amigos…- musitó ella mordiendo su labio inferior con ansiedad –Lo siento, Ryo…

- Ya te dije que lo entiendo. Por eso, y además, porque necesito tu seguridad…

- Dime algo…

- Cómo no…

- ¿Estar así de cerca y así de abrazados es una infracción a la amistad? Pregunto, pues nunca he estado así con un amigo…

- Bueno, en realidad…

- Pero no quiero que se acaben estas cosas… me hacen sentir querida… me hacen sentir que valgo algo y que alguien me… me añora… me desea…

- Bueno… está bien… los abrazos no se acabarán si te gustan y te hacen bien… ¿podemos incluir los meneos mientras estamos así de cerca?- inquirí en tono de broma, pegando mi cadera a la suya.

- Si llegara a menearme un poco ahora no llegaremos a casa y nos arrestarán por atentado al pudor… Mejor que no…- sugirió entre risas.

- ¿Y los besos?- pregunté, acortando lentamente la distancia entre sus labios y los míos.

- Los besos… pues…

- Los dejamos… mejor los dejamos para después…- resolví, sonando poco convincente.

- Está bien… quizás sea lo más apropiado…- musitó dubitativa – Aunque…

- ¿Aunque?

- Me gustaría, antes de que empiece a regirnos esa implacable norma, hacer esto…- dijo interrumpiéndose, para poder atrapar mis labios en un beso, al que, por supuesto, no pude resistirme.

La aferré fuerte contra mí, mientras nos besábamos como nunca antes, con ansias, deseosos de que ese momento jamás terminara.

Finalmente, nuestros labios se separaron. La joven se mostró poco satisfecha, y volvió a besarme. Así pasamos un largo rato. Uno interrumpía el beso, y el otro con picardía lo retomaba.

- Creo que es muy tarde…- musité, sin soltar la cintura de la muchacha.

- Sí, es cierto…

- ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

- No. Te dije que quería ir a tu casa… y hacerte la cena…

- ¿Y hacerme el amor de postre?

La joven se mostró pensativa, aunque no dejaba de sonreir.

- Veremos…

- ¿Ves? Ya empecé… - reproché con enojo.

- No te preocupes…, vamos…- murmuró, tomándome la mano antes de retomar la caminata- ¿Te gustan las omelettes?

- Sí… aunque hace tiempo que no como ninguna…

- ¿Te gustaría comer alguna, entonces?

- Claro que sí…


	8. De arenas y cantos rodados

De arenas y cantos rodados

El tiempo pasaba como el agua de la clepsidra y nosotros nos hacíamos cada vez más amigos. "Amigos con derecho y sin derechos". Enamorados en la ausencia y desconocidos en las noches. Y a pesar de todo, muchos se arriesgaban a decir que parecía como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Sin embargo y pese a todo, por otra parte, aunque no llegué a recordar el episodio de la borrachera con claridad, durante las noches y en los ratos de ocio no podía borrar de mi mente sus pechos redondos. Los veía en todos lados. Y no podía evitar soñar que los besaba y los acariciaba. Y no podía dejar de sentir a la pelirroja debajo de mí, pellizcando mi espalda y mordiéndome el cuello.

Ese día me desvelé y caí de la cama. Observé el Citizen que llevaba en la muñeca, y me sorprendí de ver que eran las ocho y siete minutos. Y aunque era temprano para mí, decidí levantarme y tras unos instantes de reflexión, resolví que era tiempo de sorprender a Rika. Después de todo "aunque sea una nerd cohibida y tímida es hermosa como la mujer del demonio y me excita terriblemente… y lo más importante de todo: me encanta".

Me vestí apurado y corrí hacia la calle, contando los pasos de ansioso que estaba por llegar a la playa.

- ¿Ryo?- inquirió visiblemente sorprendida, quitando los ojos del libro que leía –Creí que no te gustaba la playa… ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

- Te extrañé…- dije, besando su mejilla con rapidez, sin poder evitar el posar mis ojos en su pecho, que lucía un traje de baño rojo.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ves? ¿Por qué estás tan cariñoso?- inquirió ella, incorporándose velozmente de su silla.

- Quedas preciosa en traje de baño…- comenté, tratando de inhibir con palabras todas las imágenes que se me vinieron a la cabeza al ver su cuerpo semidesnudo, cubierto tan sólo con esas piezas rojas.

- Quiero verte a ti sin ropa- dijo sin atender a mis palabras y mis ojos perdidos- Quítate la remera…-pidió, jalando una de las mangas de la misma.

Así lo hice y la joven no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierta. La miré sorprendido, pues era la primera vez que lograba llamar su atención tan repentinamente.

- Sería una verdadera lástima que te achicharraras…- comentó, acariciando mi torso musculoso, antes de proceder a frotarlo con la crema de protección solar.

Nos sentamos y permanecimos silenciosos unos largos minutos. Estaba a punto de sacarle conversación cuando se levantó y me invitó a entrar al agua.

Nadaba como una sirena. No podía dejar de mirarla. Aprovechando mi distracción, la joven me salpicó y se alejó rápidamente. Comencé a correrla hasta que la alcancé y la apretujé contra mí.

Salimos y me ofreció su silla. Ella, entretanto, se acomodó en una lona. No podía dejar de mirar el agua escurriéndose en su piel apenas dorada.

- ¿Te gusta la arena, Ryo?- inquirió, pensando que era eso lo que yo miraba.

- La verdad, no le encuentro nada especial… es simplemente tierra amarilla…

- ¿Tierra amarilla? ¿Qué dices?

- ¿Qué? ¿No es así?- comenté, mirándola a los ojos con atención.

- No. Ven, acércate. Mira esto…- murmuró, tomando un puñado de arena para mostrarme.

Vi mientras la joven separaba cada grano de arena.

- ¿Ves?- me dijo- ¿Puedes decirme qué ves?

- Arena… arena amarilla…

- ¿Estás viendo, Ryo? Me parece que no… mira bien…-pidió.

Acercó su mano hacia mi rostro para que forzar aún más mi detenimiento.

- Un grano marrón…, otro rojo…, otro amarillo… ¿y eso blanco qué es?

- ¿No es una almejita bebé?

- ¿Y eso negro?

- Un mejillón pequeñito… ¿y ves las piedritas?

- Sí… es cierto… no puedo creerlo… siempre pensé que eran granos amarillos todos iguales.

- Bueno, Ryo… la arena se compone de partículas de rocas…

- ¿La arena es piedra?

- Sí, piedra en pedacitos… Arenisca, se llama.

- ¿Y los granos son siempre iguales?

- No. Claro que no… el limo es mucho más pequeño. Y más pequeña aún es la arcilla…

- ¿Limo?

- ¿Recuerdas los sedimentos del Río Nilo?

- Sí, ya lo recordé. ¿Y los granos más grandes?

- Grava se llaman. Luego, aún más grandes son los cantos rodados, y más aún, los bloques.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de arena?-inquirí sorprendido.

- No sé demasiado… pero hice algunos cursos de geología… por eso tengo alguna idea…

La joven se incorporó para estirar un poco las piernas. Me levanté y me paré frente a ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que tú no sabes? ¿Y si sabes tanto, porqué te niegas a enseñarme?- le pregunté, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos, atrayéndola hacia mí.

- ¿Qué quieres que te enseñe? Creí que ya lo sabías todo…- respondió, sin poder dejar de mirar mi boca.

- No sé todo, de la arena no sé nada…- musité, acariciando sus labios con los míos- De besos sé muy poco…

- No me mientas…- respondió, pensando que debía alejar su rostro del mío, aunque sin voluntad de hacerlo.

Le dirigí mi última mirada antes de cerrar los ojos y atacar sus labios. Sin embargo, un grito de "Cuidado" me detuvo. Un hombre muy gordo perseguía una sombrilla que volaba hacia nosotros.

Casi que por instinto, corrí a la joven junto conmigo, evitando posibles golpes o heridas. La sombrilla amainó su velocidad al entrar en contacto con el agua. Corrí hacia ella y con mofa se la entregué a su dueño.

- ¿Está bien?- preguntó- ¿La chica está bien? ¿No los tocó? Disculpe… Gracias…- culminó avergonzado, alejándose.

Me acerqué nuevamente a Rika.

- Vaya susto…- comentó aún un poco nerviosa por la brusquedad con que se suscitó la situación de la sombrilla- Reaccionaste muy rápido… si era por mí, moría ensartada con la vara de la sombrilla en la nuca, como aquel adolescente en Mar del Plata… ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Murió? ¿Estás segura? Vaya… Bueno, es que es muy peligroso…

- Sí… Todavía estoy un poco asustada…

Apoyé una de mis manos es su pecho agitado. Su corazón latía a muchísima velocidad.

- Ya pasó… ya está…- murmuré en un tono muy tierno, acariciando esa zona tan frágil y especial de su cuerpo con suavidad.

- Gracias, Ryo…- musitó, apoyando su mano delgada sobre la mía, que aún no se separaba de su corazón- Ya estoy mejor…

- Al menos interrumpió algo que habría sido un error…

- ¿El beso?

- Lo siento… ya lo habíamos hablado… Rika... me equivoqué…

- No te preocupes.

- ¿No te enojas conmigo?

- No, claro que no… ¿Por qué? No te preocupes…

La joven sonrió y plasmó un suave beso al costado de mi boca.

- Bueno…- comencé a decir, separando mi mano de ella, al percibir que el ritmo de sus latidos se había normalizado – Se me hace tarde pues tengo que ir al gimnasio… Sabes que si necesitas algo estoy a tu disposición… Nos vemos, Rika.

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Sí. Tengo que ir a hacer un poco de ejercicio. Además... no quisiera seguir haciéndote el amor en mi mente… Adiós, muñeca. Y ten cuidado con las sombrillas voladoras.

- Adiós…


	9. Con desdén

Con desdén

La jornada laboral había comenzado a transcurrir dentro de ese estado de cosas que solemos calificar como "normal". Pero siempre algo estrafalario acaba por arruinar las mejores noches. E incluso a veces, llega a estropear ciertas tiernas y sensibles vidas. Algo así estaba a punto de suceder, y al no saberlo, no podía hacer nada para neutralizarlo.

Volvía del primer ajetreado reparto que me llevó más de dos horas. Subí la escalera tranquilamente, y cuando estaba a punto de introducirme por la puerta principal de la pizzería, recibí el brusco empujón de un hombre rubio muy alto, que llevaba a una joven esbelta a su lado.

- Permiso…- sentí que me decía con prepotencia- Los sirvientitos pasan al final…

Me mordí para no decirle nada ni molerlo a patadas. Sin embargo, me parecía repulsivo tener que aguantar de cualquier estúpido esa clase de cosas, que habitualmente no aguantaba de nadie, sólo por preservar el trabajo. Me apuré un poco y disimuladamente, lo jalé por el cuello de la camisa, levantándolo del suelo. La tela comenzó a apretar su pronunciada nuez por lo que no tardó en quedarse sin aire. Sacudió sus pies tratando de tocar le piso. La joven que venía con él procedió a golpear estúpidamente mi espalda, sin que eso causara en mí ninguna clase de preocupación. Cuando el revuelo comenzó a suscitarse en la puerta, en virtud de que había gente que quería entrar y otra que debía salir, decidí soltarlo, no sin alardear de una "amable" brusquedad.

- Los ricachos cobardes y con poca personalidad no me asustan- le dije, antes de reencaminarme hacia el mostrador a retirar nuevos paquetes para entregar.

Me concedieron un montón de cajas calientes destinadas al reparto. Casi tropecé con Rika, que llevaba una bandeja llena de platos y cubiertos sucios en cada mano. Nos esquivamos hábilmente, gracias a algo que pareció una especie de paso de baile.

- Perdona, linda. Casi te llevo por delante…- susurré en su oído de pasada, aspirando el delicado perfume de su shampú.

- La culpa fue mía… pero por suerte no pasó nada… ¿nos vemos luego?

Le hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, mientras desaparecía entre la gente que pasaba a través de la puerta principal.

La joven dejó las bandejas y se dirigió a una de las mesas de su zona, donde unos clientes, para saber si necesitaban algo. Ante la negativa, dio una mirada lánguida al resto de las mesas. Una mano comenzó a hacerle señas, y sin pensarlo, se acercó corriendo.

- Buenas noches, aquí tienen la carta, enseguida los atiendo…- musitó sin prestar demasiada atención a los recién llegados comensales, mientras les ofrecía el cuadernillo con el menú.

- Gracias, señorita…

Aquella voz tan conocida… La muchacha levantó la mirada y ante sus ojos estaba él, él nuevamente… Matt… Matt con una mujer… Matt con una chica… ¿con la chica con la que la había engañado?

"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mil veces caiga mierda sobre tu cagada cabeza, Rika Nonaka…, trágame mierda", pensó con desesperación. Sin embargo, la expresión de su rostro era la misma que la de una piedra, y el rubio no encontró excusa para decirle nada, puesto que el hermoso semblante no transmitía más que esa seriedad y recato exclusivamente comercial propio de los empleados de un negocio.

Se alejó sumamente turbada de allí, a cobrarle a un matrimonio que estaba por irse. Guardó el dinero y el gesto de Matt llamándola la desanimó nuevamente, y tuvo que acudir a su mesa.

- Hola, Rika… cuánto tiempo… ¿cómo estás? – comenzó él con un tono no muy diferente al que se dirigía a ella en el pasado. La pelirroja reconoció en esa voz toda la ironía con la que Matt le hablaba. Sin embargo, decidió no inmutarse.

- ¿Qué les interesó del menú?- se limitó a preguntar con sequedad.

- La napolitana para dos- intervino la joven compañera del rubio algo hastiada- Y dos cervezas…

- Así será…- respondió Rika, retirándose, con la cartilla del menú en una mano y el corazón en la otra.

Dos gruesos lagrimones escaparon de sus ojos almendrados, mientras encargaba el pedido a uno de los jefes de cocina.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos grises, que había tomado nota del plato que solicitaba.

- Sí, no te preocupes…- mintió ella, limpiando sus mejillas mientras se dirigía hacia el freezer para retirar las cervezas.

Llevó ambas botellas y un par de vasos y los depositó sobre la mesa de Matt y su chica. Abrió con rapidez las bebidas y vertió una parte del contenido de cada una en cada vaso.

- ¿Dónde queda el baño?- preguntó la castaña, mirando a Rika con inocencia.

- Allí- señaló la pelirroja- Enseguida salen las napolitanas…

- Espera, Rika…- murmuró Matt, tomando del brazo a la muchacha que se alejaba.

- Disculpe, señor, suélteme. Si quiere llamarme me hace una seña con la mano…- explicó ella con brusquedad. Hecha un manojo de nervios.

El rubio levantó su mano. Rika se detuvo.

- No puedo creer que no me recuerdes, Rika…

- Estoy trabajando y espero respetes eso.

- Pero te acuerdas de mí, ¿cierto?- insistió Matt comenzando a desesperarse.

- Uno puede no percibir ciertos aromas… Pero el olor a podrido es universal y desagradable a todo el mundo por igual- respondió procediendo a alejarse, esta vez exitosamente.

La castaña retornó a su lugar frente a Matt y Rika los observaba a los dos sonrientes bebiendo cerveza desde la distancia. Se besaron allí mismo, en medio de la pizzería, y él embobado, no dejaba de acariciar sus piernas por debajo de la mesa, y ella su entrepierna con su piel descalzo en un ritual rítmico y monótono.

Y Rika no podía dejar de mirarlos ¿con rabia? ¿Con dolor? ¿Con bronca? ¿Qué era realmente lo que sentía?

Apurada, en medio del asco y el desdén, les dejó las napolitanas. Y rápidamente se movió a un lado de la puerta de entrada, puesto que el odio que corría por sus venas comenzó a sofocarla.

Yuri no estaba muy lejos de allí, y con disimulo se acercó a ella. La pelirroja reconoció la gravedad de su expresión. Pero lo único que el cliente que comenzó a reclamar a la morena le dio tiempo de decir a su amiga fue un sincero "te compadezco".

Mientras, tanto, luego de estacionar cuidadosamente mi motocicleta, ingresé lentamente al local. Las anchas caderas y sus correspondientes piernas larguísimas no me engañaban. Acaricié suavemente una de esas caderas cubiertas con la tela negra del pantalón.

- Volví preciosa, ¿estás bien?- pregunté en su oído, aprovechando el gran embotellamiento de gente que inconscientemente nos encubría.

La pelirroja me miró de reojo y leí la tristeza y el reciente llanto en su expresión. Besé su mejilla húmeda con ansiedad, sintiendo que mis vísceras se consumían en la flama de su angustia infinita.

Pero sin decir nada, se alejó de mí, al ver el llamado de uno de sus clientes. Observé con atención al sitio al que se dirigía y recordé que ese rubio al que se acercaba, era el mismo con el que había tenido un encontronazo más temprano. Y no sé porqué se me ocurrió pensar en que podría ser Matt.

------------------------------------------

Por fin llegó la hora de irnos. Eran cerca de las dos y media de la madrugada. Esperé a que la pelirroja saliera del local, sentado debajo de la baranda de afuera.

La vi bajando la escalera.

- Rika…- murmuré con congoja, tomándola de la mano - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

- Creo que no saldré hoy, Ryo… Discúlpame…- dijo ella, visiblemente desanimada y triste.

- Lo imaginé, _mi amor _– se me escapó involuntariamente.

La joven me miró.

- ¿"Mi amor" has dicho?- inquirió sorprendida.

- Lo siento…

- No es nada…

La muchacha retomó la marcha y yo me apuré para alcanzarla.

- Al menos podrías contarme qué te sucedió…- murmuré, buscando sonar preocupado y no ansioso.

- No me siento bien, Ryo. Eso es todo…- respondió sin demasiado interés.

- Entiendo… ¿quieres que te acompañe? No me gustaría que te sucediera algo en el camino…

- Por favor…- admitió ella, en tono casi que suplicante.

Ambos llegamos silenciosos a su casa. Me invitó a pasar. Era un lugar pequeño, perfecto para ella que vivía sola. La empujé hacia el baño y le pedí que se duchara, mientras yo le servía algo para comer. Me dijo que buscara algo en la nevera.

Improvisé un menú rápido con la masa de unos tacos que encontré. Y cuando salió envuelta en una vaporosa salida de baño, no pudo evitar sonreir.

Le corrí la silla y la invité a sentarse. De verdad me estaba comportando de una manera muy atrevida, puesto que no era mi casa. Pero aún así, ella no hizo ningún reproché y me obedeció y disfrutó conmigo de la cena.

- Perdóname, Ryo…

- ¿Por qué? Estas cosas me ponen contento… y veo que a ti un poco de mimos también te ponen contenta… más aún cuando estás así de triste… - expuse convencido- Ah… y algo más…- añadí- No quiero que me pidas perdón a cada rato, como si fuera Dios…

La joven sonrió. Sin decir nada, terminó de comer.

- No quiero que me expliques nada hasta que te sientas mejor. Sólo quiero que me dejes consentirte…- musité, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de su silla y la acompañaba al baño – Lávate y haz lo que tengas que hacer que yo te espero aquí…

- Gracias, Ryo…

La joven desapareció detrás de la puerta y yo me recargué con pesar en la pared. "Espero que algún día sea más confianzuda conmigo y no tan cerrada", pensé, alertándome al verla salir.

- ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo o tienes que salir a hacer algo?- inquirió Rika, enarcando sus cejas claras.

- Por educación tendría que decirte que es muy tarde y debo ir a dormir a casa, pero… bueno… no es algo que desee en este momento. Sin embargo, estoy en tu casa, así que dime tú qué prefieres.

- Quédate conmigo… esta noche solamente…- pidió con timidez.

- Por supuesto que sí… por supuesto…

La seguí hasta su habitación y le quité la salida de baño y la toalla de su cabeza. Su piel desnuda ya estaba completamente seca. Ante su rostro atónito me desvestí quedando en ropa interior. La tomé en brazos y la deposité suavemente sobre la cama. Sentí su respiración agitada por lo nerviosa que se encontraba. Me recosté a su lado y la envolví con mis brazos. El aire que exhalaba sobre mi pecho se sentía delicioso. Acariciando sus bucles húmedos me dormí. Y así fue como el alto sol del mediodía nos sorprendió al día siguiente.


	10. Doña Flor

Doña Flor

¿Qué hacer con ella? Como lo supuse, pidió el día libre. Y faltó al trabajo. Así que solicité permiso para terminar antes con el reparto, de manera que pude pasar a la medianoche por su casa.

¿Qué había sucedido al mediodía? Desperté y la tenía desnuda entre mis brazos. Pero no me atreví a hacerle absolutamente nada. Tal era el respeto que extrañamente me inspiraba. Y digo extrañamente en relación a mi forma de ser desfachatada, que me impedía a veces dar a la gente un trato "respetuoso" o mejor aún "recatado". Así que extrañamente, ella había logrado que yo me portara bien y no me saliera de mis cabales.

Despertó y estaba un poco zombie. Con gracia lo noté. Me resultó divertido, porque me gustaba descubrir sus gestos, dichos y costumbres más íntimas y personales… aquellas que sólo llegamos a captar a medida que pasa el tiempo y aumentamos el caudal de conocimientos relativos a la persona que amamos.

Me miró con los ojos perdidos, pues, según me dijo luego, la abombaba dormir más de ocho horas. Creo que incluso estaba muy confundida al advertirme en su cama, semidesnudo, viéndola despertar. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a decir nada. Levantó un poco su rostro para besar mi barbilla pero estaba tan mareada luego de haber dormido tanto que erró el destino del beso que fue a parar a mis labios. Fue efímero y lleno de confusión e inocencia. Y como no me lo esperaba, no pude corresponderle. Sin embargo, llegué a esbozar una sonrisa. Ella no dijo nada, y en consecuencia, yo tampoco.

Casi se enloquece al ver la hora. Doce y catorce minutos marcaba mi reloj. Se levantó como una topadora y no tuve más remedio que hacer lo mismo. Me ofrecí a preparar el desayuno.

Con dolor noté que a medida que el café la despertaba, ella iba reaccionando y acomodando sus ideas, y por ende, recordando todo lo que había sucedido la noche previa. No quise preguntarle nada, puesto que me aseguró que me contaría cuando se sintiera mejor.

Me despedí de ella con un tímido beso en la frente y me marché a mi casa.

Pasé nervioso la tarde y por fin me sorprendió la hora de ir a la pizzería, y, como ya dije, no me sorprendió el hecho de que no viniera. Salí más temprano y me dirigí a su casa.

Me adentré en ella y golpeé con suavidad la puerta. No se demoró en abrirme. Mi corazón se detuvo al verla tan bonita, con el cabello rojo suelto y un pijama de seda blanco muy fresco, pues el calor aún a esas horas era bastante intenso.

- Ryo… me imaginé que serías tú… pasa…- invitó, abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Estabas durmiendo? Vengo mañana… no quiero molestarte…

- No claro que no… Estaba leyendo un poco. Nada más…

Ingresé y observé que efectivamente, la lámpara grande a un lado del puff se hallaba encendida, y en la mesita yacía el libraco abierto de par en par.

- ¿Qué lees?- inquirí, levantando un poco la tapa del libro para leer el título – Vaya… "Doña Flor y sus dos maridos"… es una novela muy graciosa…

- Sí… así es…

- Hace años la leí… hace bastante a decir verdad…

- Aproveché que me había tomado el día libre para arrancar a leerla…

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Te identificas con ella?

- ¿Con quién?

- Con Flor.

- No lo sé, Ryo… ¿por qué lo preguntas?- preguntó, tomando asiento en el sofá, mientras palmeaba con suavidad el espacio a su lado invitándome a sentarme a mí.

- Bueno… tú sabrás la historia… Flor era esposa de Vadinho… y él murió. Y luego se casó con el doctor Madureira… Al primero lo quería… y lo siguió queriendo luego de muerto… demasiado. Tanto que siempre pensé que al segundo nunca llegó a amarlo realmente…

- Bueno… no veo la relación que hay entre ella y yo…

- Es sencillo… Matt es para ti lo que fue Vadinho a ella… y yo sería el segundo marido, pese a que en realidad no soy más que tu amigo… aunque, según lo que creo, lo mismo que era Madureira para Flor.

- No, claro que no… No me identifico con ella…

- ¿No?

- No… porque yo a Matt lo detesto…

- Vamos, Rika… - musité con ironía.

- Y a ti no te estoy usando… Creo que quizás en un sentido inverso podría identificarme con ella… mediante la interpretación que hago yo de la historia…- añadió luego de meditar unos segundos.

- ¿Cómo?

- Yo uso la excusa de Matt, y en ese sentido uso a Matt, para no ilusionarte ni herirte a ti… Ya sabes… Flor no se anima a entablar relación con Madureira. Y por eso utiliza como excusa a su esposo muerto, al que dice tener que honrar… Yo creo que ella finalmente conoce el amor en los brazos de Madureira. Con Vadinho conoció el amor carnal… o mejor aún, el sexo… pero eso no significa que haya conocido el amor… Ahora bien… también se sintió aburrida con Madureira, pues éste era muy recatado… precisamente lo que no era el muerto… al que ella estaba acostumbrada…

- ¿No se traduce su hastío en falta de amor?

- No lo creo…

- Bueno, la verdad es que tienes una interpretación bastante opuesta a la que yo tengo de la historia… Nunca se me ocurrió pensar lo que pensaste tú… Me haces dudar de lo que siempre creí al respecto…- añadí, viéndola a los ojos con ternura.

- Bueno… a veces suceden esas cosas… ¿sabes? Vadinho encaja bien con Matt en otro sentido…

- ¿En cuál?

- Pues… en que era un bastardo traidor… que engañaba a Flor… que andaba con otras mujeres… que le era infiel…

- Rika…- murmuré, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad – Eso ya pasó. Tienes que olvidarlo… Si en verdad lo detestas, no puedes amargarte con sus provocaciones… lo que hizo ayer de noche fue provocarte… y eso no me parece muy caballeroso. Es más, pienso que es detestable. Ni siquiera yo se lo hice nunca a nadie… Además…- añadí, recorriendo el tabique de su nariz con la punta de mi nariz.

- ¿Además?- preguntó ansiosa, apenas atreviéndose a tener que sostenerme la mirada.

- Aquí está tu Madureira, para hacerte olvidar al bribón ese y hacerte feliz. Aunque… con menos recato que el de la novela de Amado…- susurré sonriendo con picardía.

- Eso es claro…- rió, sintiéndose dichosa de repente.

La besé con suavidad y ella no me negó nada. Me correspondió ansiosa. Su pijama se deslizó suavemente por su piel de seda. Observé con disimulo su pecho desnudo. Dudé, dudé y volví a dudar… ¿qué hago? Ella parecía no haberlo notado. Es más. Se incorporó sin dejar de besarme y se trepó sobre mí, acomodándose sobre mis piernas.

Rodeé sus costillas con mis brazos aferrándola más a mí y mis dedos llegaron a acariciar debajo de sus pechos con suavidad, sin que mediara intención alguna… al menos intención consciente y premeditada…

Sus suspiros y risas de satisfacción llenaron el lugar y acariciaron mis oídos… y se intensificaron a medida que la noche se alargaba y mis manos se atrevieron a tomar riesgos mayores y más deliciosos.


	11. Amargo Sudoku

Amargo Sudoku

Logró olvidar el altercado con Matt. Al menos, claro, eso era lo que demostraba.

Salimos a bailar durante las noches siguientes. Rika meciéndose entre mis brazos al son de la música se veía muy feliz. Parecía haber recuperado del todo la sonrisa.

Sin embargo, alguien ha dicho que siempre es la calma lo que precede a la tormenta. Y esas cuestiones son siempre de creer o reventar.

Aquella mañana de sábado, se levantó temprano y bajó a la playa.

El bikini rojo goteaba agua que se deslizaba dejando leves rastros sobre la piel apenas dorada.

"Sudoku, sudoku, sudoku… ¿dónde estás?", se preguntó a sí misma, buscando la revista de sudokus dentro del bolso, mientras se sentaba en la reposera.

Apenas comenzaba a rellenar los casilleros con los números, cuando algo le hizo sombra.

- Ryo… ¿te caíste de la cama? – inquirió mientras levantaba sonriente y ansiosa la cabeza.

- ¿Ryo?- preguntó aquella maldita voz - ¿Cómo estás, Rika?

- Andate, Matt por favor… Estaba bien hasta que te apareciste…

- No puedo irme, Rika. Tenemos que hablar. Debes escucharme…

- Nada de lo que tú tengas para decir me interesa. ¿Te puedes ir? ¿Puedes dejarme tranquila? Anda, vete ya. Vete.

- Rika… tengo muchas cosas para decirte… creo que mereces una explicación de todo lo que sucedió… Rika… Yo te amo…- musitó el joven desesperado, arrodillándose ante la joven.

- No me interesa… ¿Puedes irte? Me tapas el sol y me molestas.

- Rika. ¿Te has olvidado de mí? ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿No recuerdas lo loca que estabas por mí? ¿Lo felices que éramos cuando estábamos juntos? ¿No lo recuerdas? – estalló él, tomando las manos de la joven entre las suyas, mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos.

- Es tarde para que vengas a arengarme… Vete ya, Matt. No me hagas perder el tiempo.

- Rika, por favor. No seas cruel… Déjame explicarte qué fue lo que sucedió…

- ¡Vamos, Matt! – gritó la joven, liberando sus manos con brusquedad – Tú lo sabes muy bien… Yo lo sé muy bien también. Eres un vil traidor. Te acostaste con medio país mientras estabas conmigo. Hice oídos sordos a todos los que me dijeron, por tonta. Porque pensé que podía confiar en ti… pensé que eras realmente confiable. Fui una tarada. Tú eras un machista estúpido, que caía fácilmente rendido ante un par de piernas. Déjame tranquila que estoy bien sin tu desagradable presencia…

- No es todo _tan_ así…

- ¿Ah, no? ¿No es _tan_ así? ¿Cómo es, Matt? No me hagas reir…

- Rika… no seas tan cruel conmigo. Me equivoqué. Me equivoqué muchísimo. Quiero que me perdones… quiero que aceptes mis disculpas…

- Déjame ya. No quiero tus disculpas, déjate ya de pavadas. Vete de aquí o te saco a patadas – amenazó harta ya de toda esa patraña.

- Rika…- musitó el joven acercando su rostro al de ella – Te amo, muñeca. Quiero que estemos juntos como siempre estuvimos… Me está matando el no tenerte cerca de mí todo el tiempo… Me mata despertar cada madrugada sin encontrar tu cuerpo tibio sobre mí… Me destroza abrir los ojos cada mañana y no encontrar tu rostro a mi lado…

- Sí, claro, Matt… Como que cuerpos arriba, abajo o al lado tuyo nunca faltan. Déjate de pavadas y ve a llevar a tu muñeca de turno a almorzar que debe estar muriendo de hambre… luego de una excitante noche de sexo.

- Rika… por favor… sé que aún me amas. Sé que aún no me olvidaste. No seas tan ruda conmigo… después de todo… tú también cometiste errores.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué error he cometido? ¿Alguna vez te falté? ¿Alguna vez te fui infiel? ¡No seas mentiroso! ¡Pensá muy bien lo que estás diciendo!

- ¿Ahora no estás con alguien? ¿Qué hay de _ese_ Ryo? ¿Quién es?

- Ryo es un amigo… además… ¿a ti qué carajo te importa? Ya no estoy contigo Matt, y puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida. No tengo porqué darte explicaciones... Vete de aquí…

- No me iré hasta que…

- ¿Hasta que qué? ¿Hasta que te diga lo que quieres oir? ¿Hasta que diga que fui una estúpida, que te dejé porque soy una resentida, qué cualquiera se puede equivocar… y más un ser tan perfecto como tú?

- Rika, por favor…

- Escucha bien esto y vete. No te quiero más. Te desprecio. Nunca había sentido tanto asco de nadie… ¿sabes lo que hice cuando me separé de ti? Me hice un lavaje de hipoclorito. Me lavé con hipoclorito y tomé litros y litros de desinfectante… así no me quedaban rastros de tu despreciable cuerpo. Vete ya que me das asco… el aroma de tu piel me repugna. Tu aliento es lo más asqueroso que olí en mi vida…

- No te creo nada… Ven aquí…- dijo él, tomando a la joven por las muñecas y levantándola de la silla con brusquedad.

Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Rika con su expresión pétrea no demostraba absolutamente nada.

- Bésame…- pidió Matt, tratando de rozar los labios de la joven con los suyos.

Rika movió la cabeza hacia el costado con dureza. Se mantuvo erguida y firme, frente a un hombre que comenzaba de a poco a perder los estribos al vivir lo que nunca había vivido: el fracaso amoroso.

- ¡Carajo! ¡Te dije que me besaras! – gritó enfurecido.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No quiero nada contigo! ¿No entiendes? ¡Vete Matt o llamo a la policía!

Él la tomo por los brazos con violencia, pero Rika se soltó y lo empujó hacia atrás, haciéndolo caer sobre la arena.

Reptó tratando de acercarse a ella, pero la arena que Rika le lanzaba en la cara le impedía avanzar. Por fin desistió de aquel acoso.

- Esto no queda así…- gimió muy enojado- Ésta me la pagás…

- Andate de acá, hijo de puta – respondió ella, pateando arena para que se alejara.

El rubio se incorporó y sacudiéndose la arena se encaminó hacia la salida de la playa. La joven suspiró y tomó asiento. Sintió algo arder en su interior. Sintió arder sus ojos. Y no pudo evitar llorar como un niño. Lloró amargamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas finales: Perdón por demorarme tanto! Hace días que el site no me permite iniciar sesión… fue desesperante. Pero bué, por fin lo conseguí. Espero que les haya gustado este episodio. Por fin comenzó a moverse un poco el engranaje de la historia, jajaj. Eso era algo que muchos de ustedes reclamaban. ¿Un poco violento? Quizás sí, es justo admitirlo. En fin… hasta la próxima entrega. Saludos!!! Amélie


	12. Pelea

Pelea

La vi llegar. Su expresión triste llamó mucho mi atención. Si bien hacía ya un par de días que sólo la veía de lejos, no se me había dado por pensar que algo estuviera sucediéndole.

Sus ojos claros opacados. Opacados. Sus ojeras bastante acentuadas. ¿Qué habría sucedido?

La última noche que estuvimos juntos la pasamos muy bien. Y reconozco que se arriesgó, y casi me hizo perder los estribos.

_Me invitó a su casa cuando salimos de la pizzería, diciéndome que tenía algo rico con que invitarme. _

_Accedí por supuesto, tentado a decirle que el manjar más delicioso y sugestivo para mí era su piel. Y que no me enojaría si ella me invitaba a probarla. Sin embargo, no lo hice por miedo a espantarla, pues a veces su recato era mayor que mi atrevimiento. _

_En fin, fui con ella y me hizo sentarme en el sofá, mientras se cambiaba de ropa y me traía lo que tenía para convidarme. _

_Apareció con un camisón blanco de seda que le calzaba como un guante, y llevaba en la mano una bandeja llena de uvas verdes._

_- ¿Te gusta?- preguntó sonriente, acercándose lentamente hacia mí._

_- Me encanta…- respondí casi embobado, sin saber si se refería a su camisón, a ella o a las uvas._

_- Ten…- musitó, colocando una fruta sobre mis labios. _

_Se sentó a mi lado comenzó a darme de comer en la boca. De tanto en tanto yo arrancaba una del racimo y se la daba a ella. Por fin logré tenerla encima de mí y los besos resonaron en las paredes de la habitación. Pero no el hecho no pasó a mayores, aunque mis caricias trataron de contribuir a que sí. Sin embargo, caí finalmente rendido al embrujo de su voz suave que me hizo dormir. Y debajo de su cuerpo tibio desperté a la mañana siguiente._

Me acerqué a ella viéndola con intriga.

- Rika… ¿qué sucede? ¿Cómo estás?

- Ryo… estoy tarde… ya tengo que entrar…

- También yo, linda… pero no te noto bien…

- No hay tiempo… Entremos al trabajo.

- Rika…

- Por favor…

La observé desaparecer entre la gente, cuando ingresó al local a cambiarse. Suspiré aturdido. Decidí que lo mejor sería esperar.

Sin embargo, la ocasión surgió antes de lo que podría haber imaginado. El rubio de aquella noche, aquel que había tenido un encontronazo conmigo, seguido de otra joven, ingresó a la pizzería y tomó asiento en el área de Rika. Su rostro serio expresaba rabia, enojo y sobre todo, mucho rencor.

Observé a Rika que salía del baño con expresión desafiante. Me sentí sumamente contrariado, pero aún así, decidí que no era prudente intervenir todavía.

Se acercó a la pareja, dejándole la cartilla. Sin decir absolutamente nada se limitó a alejarse de ellos. Pronto el rubio le hizo una seña para que se acercara, mientras la mujer que lo acompañaba se encaminó rápidamente al baño.

Rika se aproximó a su mesa, y observé al joven levantándose sumamente enojado. Disimuladamente me arrimé para tratar de oír algo de lo que él le decía.

- Te quiero a ti y no quiero nada más, Rika… Terminemos con esta farsa.

- Es la vida, no una farsa… ¿qué te traigo de comer? No puedo perder todo este tiempo con un cliente…

- No soy tu cliente, Rika… soy Matt… _tu_ Matt.

- Estoy harta de esto…, dime de una vez qué quieres o te hago sacar de aquí…- añadió con enojo la muchacha, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

- Te quiero a ti y espero que lo entiendas – respondió incorporándose rápidamente de la silla, para írsele encima a la joven.

- ¡Déjame! – gritó ella, tratando de soltarse.

Corrí hacia ellos y separé el rubio con violencia.

- ¿Qué mierda te crees? Salí de acá, dejala en paz…- grité, empujándolo.

- Ryo…- musitó la pelirroja, refugiándose detrás de mí.

- Dejala vos en paz. ¿Ryo? ¿Tú eres el gavilán que le arrastra el ala ahora? ¿El semental de turno?

La trompada que le pegué lo hizo desmoronarse y caer. Rika no pudo evitar emitir un grito. El revuelo de gente alrededor nuestro no se hizo esperar. El rubio se levantó sobándose la cara dispuesto a responder. Rika me sujetó por la remera.

Me acerqué al joven y lo agarré del cuello de la camisa. Lo elevé en el aire y caminé con él hacia afuera. Pataleó un poco tratando de zafarse. Un manotazo fue a parar en mi boca. Mi labio comenzó a sangrar luego de chocar contra uno de mis dientes gracias al golpe.

Lo lancé hacia el suelo. Sus huesos sonaron al impactar. Sentí las manos de Rika apoyadas sobre mi espalda.

- Ryo… déjalo ya… está bien así…

Sin embargo, Matt logró levantarse y me embistió, dándome un cabezazo en el estómago.

- ¡Basta! – gritó Rika llorando, al ver la sangre y al verme tosiendo, casi sin poder respirar. Se acercó a Matt y lo miró fijamente.

- Lárgate por favor, Matt…

- Quiero que vengas conmigo…- insistió nuevamente el joven.

- Quiero que te vayas…

- Quiero que vengas conmigo.

- ¡Mierda! ¿No entiendes nada? ¿Estás loco? Vete, vete, vete.

- No me iré, Rika…, no me iré sin ti.

- ¿No entiendes nada, no? ¿No ves que te está pidiendo por favor que no la molestes más? ¿Por qué no abandonas ese papel tan estúpido y haces lo que cualquier _hombre_ haría? – añadí yo.

- Yo la quiero…

- Pero ella no… ella no te quiere…

- Ella no está con nadie porque quiere estar conmigo…

- Ella no está sola. Ella está conmigo. Y no necesita a nadie más. Así que déjate de pavadas y vete.

- ¿Tú? ¡Vamos! A Rika le gusto yo. A Rika le gustan los ricos. Los ricos y los rubios. No los pobres morenos… que reparten pizza y viven muertos de hambre…

- Tu discurso no me ofende. Andate de acá.

- Por favor, Matt…- añadió la voz lánguida de la pelirroja.

- ¿Desde cuándo estás con este imbécil, Rika?

- No es tema tuyo… Quiero que te vayas…

- Dime desde cuándo, por favor… ¿Te hace el amor tan bien como te lo hacía yo?

- Déjate de idioteces… vete de una vez…

- Quiero saberlo…

- Me hace lo que tú no me hacías…

- ¿Sexo oral?

El silencio se apoderó de la vereda, como expectante por la respuesta de Rika. La joven tardó unos segundos en contestar. Finalmente, ante mi asombro, lo dijo.

- Me hace feliz, estúpido. No todo en la vida es sexo…

- ¡Claro! ¡El muy perro no sabe coger! ¡Por eso te metió esas ideas en la cabeza! ¿Te lo castraron al negrito?- reaccionó Matt rápidamente.

Rika se acercó al joven y comenzó a golpearlo duramente. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis puñetazos en el rostro. Matt perdió el equilibrio y volvió al suelo. Pronto se incorporó y antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, golpeó con dureza el rostro de la muchacha. Volví a agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa y a zarandearlo. Pero esta vez, una voz aguda me detuvo.

- Dejen a mi novio… por favor… yo me lo llevo, pero déjenlo…

Era la muchacha de cabello castaño que acompañaba a Matt. Se acercó al joven y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas con un pliegue de su solera amarilla.

- Vamos, Matt… vámonos…

- Sí, linda, tienes razón… - aprobó el joven, recargándose en el hombro de la muchacha.

- Esto no queda así… - añadió ella amenazante – Ustedes dos son unos delincuentes. Esto será motivo de denuncia… se van a pudrir en la cárcel… ¿te duele "Chuchi"?

Se introdujeron en el descapotable rojo y emprendieron viaje a gran velocidad. Nosotros, ahí, aún no caíamos en la cuenta de los últimos sucesos. Demasiado ridícula había sido la joven y todos sus dichos.

Por fin Rika reaccionó y se acercó a mí rápidamente. Acarició mi mentón. Yo la observé con tristeza. Pues sabía bien en qué terminaría todo aquello.


	13. Consecuencias

Consecuencias

Salté por sobre el portoncito y esquivé hábilmente las prolijas macetas llenas de flores coloridas, cuyos encantos apenas iluminaban los focos de luz blanca que apuntaban hacia la casa.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – inquirió Rika incorporándose del sillón, viéndome entrar a su casa - ¿Por qué quisieron hablar contigo y no conmigo? ¿Qué sucede, Ryo? ¿Por qué no me dejaste acompañarte? O al menos… esperarte…

- Sucedió lo que era lógico sucedería… a ti no te llamaron porque tú no tuviste nada que ver… tú no golpeaste a Matt…- respondí, perfectamente tranquilo.

- Claro que sí… yo también lo golpeé…

- Lo golpeaste fuera del local…

- ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Te amonestaron?- preguntó impaciente.

- Me despidieron…

- Lo siento, Ryo…- musitó, abrazándome – Todo esto fue por mi culpa… no quedará así… hablaré con el dueño… no puede echarte a ti… tú no tienes la culpa de nada… le pediré que me echen a mí si eso permite que tú sigas trabajando… ¿por qué no me dejaste acompañarte? ¿Por qué no me dejaste esperarte al menos?

- Porque tú estabas muy nerviosa… y no hubiera querido que hicieras esa locura de renunciar para que yo trabaje…

- Ryo…

- Mi amor…- dije yo, observando sus labios carnosos con deseo.

- ¿Amor?

- Estás lastimada… ese enfermo te golpeó… ya lo denuncié…- añadí, acariciando su pálida mejilla sana.

- ¿Lo denunciaste?

- Por supuesto que sí, Rika… es un delito golpear a una mujer… y además…

- ¿Además?

- … es un crimen golpearte a ti…

La pelirroja se sonrojó visiblemente. Me observó con ternura.

- Déjame curarte las heridas…- musitó, mientras tomaba de la mesa que estaba nuestra izquierda el botiquín con el que me esperara.

- Déjame curarte vida…- dije yo, tarareando la canción, mientras sentía mi piel arder en las zonas lastimadas ante el contacto del algodón mojado.

- Déjame darte todo mi amor…- siguió ella distraída, antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que realmente había dicho.

- Claro que te dejo…- expresé sonriente, empezando a curar su mejilla con suavidad.

La joven no supo qué contestar. Y de verdad la entendí. Aún se encontraba muy aturdida con todo lo que había vivido. Besé su frente nívea y la observé atentamente.

- Te adoro tanto que no me interesan ni los golpes, ni el dolor, ni el desempleo, ni absolutamente nada Rika…- musité antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso mientras la dirigía hacia el sillón, haciéndola recostar.

- Ryo…- suspiró ella al sentir mi boca recorriendo su cuello tibio – Todo fue mi culpa…

- Basta de decir eso… tú no tienes la culpa de nada… el culpable soy yo que dejé que ese animal lastimara tu preciosa piel… te juro que lo habría matado…- lamenté, mientras acariciaba su rostro suave con las yemas de mis dedos.

- Bastante lo golpeaste… - musitó, apretando con fuerza una de mis manos - ¿Sabes algo, Ryo? No sé si la violencia sea buena o mala… Lo único que sé, es que pese a todo, me… ¿cómo decirlo? No quiero sonar egoísta…

- No sonarás egoísta… no te preocupes…

- Nunca nadie me había defendido así, Ryo…- murmuró sonrojándose levemente, desviando su mirada con timidez hacia un lado.

- ¿Y qué te pareció? Dilo… no sonarás egoísta…

- Bueno…, me sentí… querida…

- Tú eres lo que yo más quiero…, me alegra que te hayas sentido así princesa…- añadí, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho que subía y bajaba con rapidez.

- Gracias, Ryo…

- Estoy para servirte.

- Aún así… no puedo olvidar lo que desencadenó la pelea. Las heridas, la pérdida del trabajo… tú no lo merecías… además…, no estás en condiciones de perder el trabajo… ¿no es así?

- Bueno…, no. Es cierto. Sólo los ricos pueden darse esos lujos… y yo no soy precisamente rico…

- Te prometo que haré todo lo posible porque lo recuperes…

- No quiero que te preocupes… no me quedaré sin trabajar ni moriré de hambre… No soy tan tonto.

- Lo sé. Y eso me alegra mucho. Mucha gente baja los brazos cuando pierde el trabajo… - meditó la pelirroja, acomodando mi cabello.

- Dime una cosa, Rika – pedí sintiendo la curiosidad surgiendo dentro de mí.

- Lo que quieras…- respondió un poco más tranquila, observando con interés los rasgos de mi nariz.

- ¿Qué tipo de relación tenías con Matt? ¿Era así de violento cuando estaba contigo? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

- Pues… Ryo…- comenzó a decir mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – Ahora que lo veo desde la distancia me doy cuenta de que nuestra relación era una mierda… De que ambos éramos una mierda… Ahora que estoy contigo… ahora que te conozco…- siguió, viéndome a los ojos – … me doy cuenta de que… nunca estuve realmente enamorada de él… ambos nos usábamos…, él quería sexo… yo quería… ¿qué sé yo? No sé lo que quería… Quizás quisiera popularidad… o una forma frívola de evadirme… aún no lo sé. Pero se tornó una relación verdaderamente enfermiza. Si yo no quería acostarme con él, se marchaba dejándome sola… y yo no hacía más que llorar por los rincones… ¿Y sabes algo? Era peor cuando me acostaba… porque en medio de todo, me invadían unas ganas tremendas de vomitar… ¿sabes lo que es no poder llegar al…?- la joven se interrumpió avergonzada.

- ¿Por las náuseas?- inquirí yo, tratando de socorrerla.

- Sí… algo así…- musitó con disgusto.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos?

- Muchos años…, aunque la mitad del tiempo la pasamos de crisis…

- ¿Y por qué él está tan rencoroso contigo? Digo… eso es lo que ha dado a entender…

- Cuando me enteré que me engañaba empaqué todas mis cosas, renuncié a mi trabajo en la empresa de su padre, y me vine para aquí. Yuri me consiguió el trabajo en la pizzería…

- ¿Trabajabas con el padre de él?

- Sí. Trabajé durante varios años con él.

- ¿Antes de conocer a Matt?

- No, no… fue Matt quien me consiguió el empleo… tengo muy buenos recuerdos del señor Ishida. Era una gran persona…- musitó pensativa.

- ¿Matt no sentía celos de su padre? Digo… quizás por ahí… se sintió desplazado… tú sabes… imagino que pasarías más tiempo trabajando con su padre que estando con él…

- De hecho… no lo sé…, yo… ¿Sabes? Era un hombre muy gentil. Me hizo un horario muy flexible para que yo pudiera estudiar sin tener que dejar de trabajar…

- ¿Qué función cumplías en la empresa?

- Era su secretaria…

- Vaya…- musité sintiendo un poco de celos, puesto que imaginaba que algo debía haber pasado entre ellos, y por eso Matt le habría guardado tanto rencor.

- Escucha, Ryo. Entre él y yo _no_ hubo nada – espetó con firmeza, viéndome a los ojos.

- ¿No? ¿Nada, nada? ¿Estás segura?

- ¿Lo preguntas por Matt o lo preguntas por ti?

- Creo que me estás desviando la pregunta…

- No quiero remover cosas del pasado, Ryo… Si lo que quieres saber es si estuve con el padre de Matt, te digo: estuvimos _bastante_ cerca en épocas en que estaba en crisis con Matt. Pero _no_ fue nada serio, ni nada que nadie deba lamentar. Matt es rencoroso porque nunca se le había escapado una mujer de la manera en que me escapé yo. Era él el que las dejaba. Conmigo le pasó exactamente lo contrario. Si sintió celos de su padre alguna vez eran infundados, pues nunca tuvo prueba de nada.

- Yo lo entiendo, Rika… y te creo…, no quiero que te enojes… además… yo no soy nadie para juzgarte… he hecho cosas bastante poco elegantes…- añadí suspirando.

- Siempre supe que Matt me engañaba…, supongo que por eso me daba náuseas hacer el amor con él…

- ¿Lo dices enserio?

- Así es…

- ¿Nunca le dijiste nada? ¿Por qué aguantaste tanto tiempo?

- No lo sé… no lo sé. Pensé que cambiaría… pero colmó mi paciencia cuando lo encontré acostado con mi mejor amiga…

- Vaya, Rika…

- Cierto haber pasado a ser el monotema de la noche, Ryo…, la verdad es que…

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, no lo sé…

- Escucha, bonita…- comencé a decir, mientras abría su blusa lentamente – No me molesta escucharte, y me encanta que seas mi tema de conversación. A veces hablar largo y tendido de algo que nos duele puede hacernos bien.

- Sí, pero no puede hacernos olvidar el pasado… quisiera no tener pasado…

- Eso es imposible, Rika. "Todos tenemos un pasado… pasado es pasado…"- tarareé, acariciando su nariz con la mía – Sin embargo, aunque no es posible borrarlo del todo, las cosas lindas de la vida nos lo hacen perder de vista… hacerlo más difuso, más lejano…

- Supongo que pasará algún día…

- Vive el presente, Rika…

- ¿Carpe diem?

- Así es…

- Vaya, vaya…

- Y ve con optimismo hacia el futuro. De nada sirve lidiar con cosas pasadas, que no tienen solución…

- ¿Algo que recomendarme?- inquirió.

- Bueno… no lo sé…- musité, acariciando su vientre desnudo con suavidad.

Sorpresivamente, la luz de la habitación se apagó, dejándonos a ambos a oscuras. El sobresalto de la joven fue mayúsculo.

- ¿Se habrá quemado la lámpara? Iré a ver, Ryo…- musitó, tratando de incorporarse.

- Deja… olvídalo… es mejor así…

- ¿Mejor así…?- inquirió, comenzando a estremecerse, al sentir mis manos recorriendo su cuerpo tibio – Mejor así…- añadió luego, en medio de un suspiro, al ver capturados sus labios entre los míos, dejándose llevar por el inmenso torrente de sensaciones que la invadieron por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo.


	14. Soñando despierto

Soñar despierto

La luz del sol que se colaba por las rendijas de la cortina mal cerrada me despertó. Suspiré satisfecho al sentir su piel tibia debajo de mí.

"No estaba soñando", pensé acariciando una de sus manos suaves.

El leve roce la hizo despertar. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y su expresión se llenó de confusión al verme.

- Buenos días…- musité con una sonrisa.

- Hola…

- Estás zombie…

- Siempre es así… cuando despierto…

- Me salgo así estás más cómoda…- dije, moviéndome hacia un costado, quitándome de encime de ella.

La joven cubrió tímidamente su torso desnudo con la manta que yacía a un lado. Me observó encogiéndose de hombros.

- No debería mostrarme desnuda…- musitó con un hilo de voz.

- No me molesta – aseveré viéndola con ternura – Eres demasiado hermosa desnuda. No necesitas tapar tu belleza…

- Vaya… me haces sonrojar…

- ¿Sonrojar?

- Me da un poco de vergüenza…

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué te vea así? ¿Después de haberte besado cada rincón? No debes avergonzarte…

La pelirroja sonrió. Me observó con atención.

- Tienes un torso perfecto…- musitó, recorriendo suavemente desde el cuello hasta debajo del esternón con sus dedos delgados – Y esos abdominales…- siguió, palpando la dureza del sitio con admiración.

Tomé su mano y la apreté con devoción. Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Frente a frente. Sentí que todo era perfecto así, con ella, sin nada ni nadie más. Mas, intuía que mis sentimientos y mis pensamientos no eran correspondidos, pues su cabeza se encontraba inmersa en un profundo mar de confusión. Por eso decidí no turbarla aún más con mis preguntas y reclamos egoístas.

- Si tú despertaste antes que yo, eso significa que es muy tarde… ¿no es así? – inquirió, corriendo sus bucles hacia un lado.

- Bueno… en realidad da la casualidad de que _no_ es así. De que apenas son las nueve de la mañana… Quizás eso sea tarde para ti, pero a mí se me hace plena madrugada…

- Pues tú eres un completo haragán…- opinó, acariciando mi nariz – Creo que voy a levantarme…

- ¿"Crees"?

- Sí.

- Si "crees" es porque en realidad no estás segura…

- Bueno… no lo sé… estás demasiado filosófico hoy… ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada… es que a uno le _sale_ la filosofía cuando tiene que enfrentarse a algún desafío…

- ¿Desafío?

- Deja, no te preocupes…

- De acuerdo… Entonces voy a levantarme…- musitó Rika comenzando a incorporarse.

- No. Aún no – repliqué, derribándola sobre la cama – Quiero que seas mía un ratito más…

- En verdad… eres un amante exigente…- dijo, mordiéndose el labio mientras cerraba los ojos para deleitarse con la sensación deliciosa de sentir mi boca húmeda recorriendo su piel lisa.

- Sí – respondí levantando levemente la cabeza – Y te exijo a ti…

-----------------------------------------------------

¡Hola! Ya ha pasado un buen tiempo… ¿no? Ando con varios proyectos en mente antes de empezar las clases, pero no podía dejar de hacerles entrega de un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero la vayan "llevando bien". Les comento que agregué una encuesta en el profile que me gustaría que votaran para hacerme ciertas ideas acerca de la impresión que causo en ustedes. También cree un foro, "AmelieReader", donde agregué dos encuestas más. A quien le interese, que se dé una vueltita por allí. Nos vemos (o leemos, sería mejor) en breve, pues tengo en marcha varios proyectos más, además de este que ahora nos convoca. Saludos a todos y gracias por todos sus comentarios que me encantan. Amélie.


	15. Bueno pero no tanto

Hola! Agradezco muy especialmente a Juri por esta vía, puesto que como no está registrada no tengo otra manera de responderle.

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, Juri. La verdad es que me hicieron reir muchísimo. Y precisamente, has dado en la tecla, porque no hay nadie que sea tan uruguaya como yo, jaja! Hasta he estado tentada a poner a Ryo mateando en mis fics, o comiendo un asadito con unas morcillas dulces, jaja, o yendo al tablado a ver una murga… ¿Te lo imaginás? Ah! Y no tienes porqué disculparte por comentar varias veces seguidas. Me encantan los reviews, no me molestan. Todo lo contrario. Muchos saludos y **a ti te dedico este capítulo. **Besos! Amélie.

Bueno pero no tanto

Esa tarde, salió nerviosa de su casa. Luego de pasar la noche juntos y haber almorzado en la cama, decidí darme una vuelta por mi departamento para poner orden.

Ella quedó sola, y decidió ir rumbo a la pizzería para hablar con el dueño, el señor Wong. Tao Wong.

_Una suave ducha la ayudó a poner su mente en claridad y su cuerpo en mejor estado. Sin embargo, el agua y el jabón no fueron suficientes para que mi fragancia desapareciera de su piel. _

"_Huelo a él", pensó, sonrosándose levemente. "Será mejor que me apure, si quiero llegar a tiempo…"_

_Se encaminó a su habitación y eligió de su guardarropa un vestido beige. Calzó sandalias a tono, cogió su cartera y sus anteojos de sol y trancó con llave la puerta._

- Hola… tú debes ser la hija de Tao Wong, ¿no es así? – inquirió nerviosa, acercándose a una joven que se hallaba sentada del otro lado del mostrador en la pizzería.

- Así es, soy Suzie. Suzie Wong.

- Suzie, soy Rika Nonaka. Yo trabajo aquí, como mesera, y me gustaría hablar con tu padre.

- ¿Con mi padre?

- Así es…

- Eso no va a ser posible ahora… ni esta semana, pues está de viaje…

- ¿Tú estás encargada de la pizzería ahora?

- En parte sí.

- Bueno… entonces te lo diré a ti. Ayer noche hubo un incidente, y el muchacho encargado del delivery fue despedido…

- Ahh… sí. Algo me comentaron. Mi hermano fue el que lo despidió, no mi padre, ni tampoco yo.

- ¿Cuándo puedo encontrar a tu hermano?

- Aquí estoy. ¿Me buscaban? – inquirió mientras se acercaba a ellas un altísimo y corpulento hombre de ojos grises, cuyo cabello azabache tenía un brillo azulado de tan oscuro.

- Ella te busca, Henry…- informó la joven, acodándose en el mostrador.

- ¿Trabajas aquí, cierto? – inquirió el joven viendo a Rika con ojos curiosos.

- Así es…- respondió ella tímidamente.

- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?

- Si tú estás a cargo de la pizzería, sí.

- Acompáñame, entonces – pidió el muchacho.

Ingresaron por una puerta que desembocaba en una pequeña oficina. Henry tomó asiento e invitó a la joven a que lo imitara.

- Te escucho entonces, ¿tu nombre es…?

- Rika…

- Te escucho, Rika.

- Ayer por la noche hubo un incidente aquí en la pizzería…

- Lo recuerdo.

- Y a causa del mismo, imagino que fue usted, quien despidió a uno de los muchachos del delivery.

- Así es.

- Vengo a manifestar mi disconformidad al respecto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque el problema era entre el cliente y yo. Ryo no tenía nada que ver. Fue muy injusto lo que usted hizo, si me lo permite.

- Él golpeó a un cliente dentro del local.

- Él me defendió. Y no puedo tolerar que haya sido despedido por defenderme a mí de un acosador.

- ¿El cliente la acosaba?

- Sí. Ya es la segunda vez que viene a molestarme aquí a la pizzería… Y hace unos días fuera también estuvo fastidiando.

- Bueno… usted tendría que haberme avisado…

- ¿Puede solucionarlo? ¿Puede volver a emplear a Ryo?

- Eso dependerá de ti.

- ¿De mí?

- Sabe que las relaciones interpersonales en la pizzería no están permitidas…

- Lo sé muy bien…

- He visto cómo lo mira…

- ¿A quién?

- A Ryo.

- Él es mi amigo… no somos pareja… de ninguna manera…- musitó la joven muy nerviosa.

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti, Rika? – inquirió él, tuteándola, haciendo sonar la pregunta como una cuestión más personal que profesional.

- Por supuesto que sí, señor Wong. Nada hay entre él y yo… quédese tranquilo…

- De acuerdo. Ahora mismo llamaré a Akiyama.

- ¡Gracias! – exclamó la joven, que de la emoción casi se lanza a los brazos del muchacho, quien gustosamente se ubicó para recibirla – Lo siento…

- No se preocupe… sólo recuerde lo que le dije…

- Claro que sí…

La pelirroja salió rápidamente de la pizzería. El sol estaba bien alto en el cielo. Eran las tres de la tarde ya. Cruzó la calle y caminó a ritmo regular hacia la plaza. Se sentó debajo del árbol más frondoso.

Extrajo su teléfono móvil de la cartera.

"Ryo, ya no eres un desempleado. Felicitaciones. Te quiero", escribió sonriente. Luego envió el mensaje.

A los pocos minutos, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- Hola, Ryo…

"Hola preciosa…", respondió una voz que no era la de Ryo, pero que era muy conocida para Rika.

- ¿Matt? ¿Qué haces tú con el teléfono de Ryo? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Dónde está?

"Tienes poco tiempo, linda. ¿Ves ese Mercedes negro delante de ti?"

- Sí…

"Sube y no intentes nada extraño o lo mato. Te amo".

La comunicación se cortó. Muy turbada, la pelirroja se introdujo en el coche, que posteriormente, comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad.


	16. Deceso

Notas previas: ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva entrega de la historia. "Más vale tarde que nunca", se ha dicho. ¿Las causas de la demora? Bien, comencé el lunes 23 las clases, y me la he pasado leyendo, leyendo y leyendo, y no he tenido tiempo para sentarme a escribir. Por suerte pude hacerlo, y he aquí los resultados. Ya saben que están habilitados a emitir cualquier clase de comentarios al respecto. ¡Eso sí les pido: no sean crueles, no me incineren, jaja! Saludos a todos y hasta el próximo episodio!!! Amélie

Deceso

Bruscamente descubrieron sus ojos. La luz artificial tan potente los hirió, ya que habían permanecido en la oscuridad por varios minutos, durante la marcha y el descenso del coche. Se restregó molesta la cara antes de atender al sitio en que se encontraba.

- Hola, Rika…- musitó aquella voz tan conocida para ella, aproximándose.

- ¡¿No estabas preso, tú?!

- Desde que el hombre inventó la corrupción, no hay obstáculos para mí…

- ¡¿Qué es toda esta porquería?! ¿Dónde está Ryo?! ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! – gritó ella exasperándose.

- Una pregunta por vez, por favor…- musitó el rubio, enredando suavemente un bucle rojo de la joven en su dedo.

- Suéltame… no me toques…

- Sostener una postura tan rebelde en este momento no va a servirte, muñeca…

- ¿Dónde está Ryo?

- Justo detrás de esa puerta, viéndonos.

- ¡Ryo! – gritó la joven logrando solamente amagar a acercarse al sitio señalado, puesto que Matt la detuvo.

- Ni te atrevas a acercarte…- advirtió, comenzando a aproximarse a la puerta – Aunque, si quieres verlo…

El joven abrió la puerta, dejándome a la vista de ambos.

- Ryo…- dijo en un susurró apenas audible por culpa de la angustia que asaltó su voz, al ver las heridas y los moretones que lucían mi rostro y mi torso cual tapizado de alfombra.

Debo ser sincero. El dolor físico era nulo comparado con el dolor que me producía el hecho de verla tan vulnerable y desprevenida ante lo que se le venía, pues, entre patada y patada, entre puñetazo y puñetazo, Matt me había torturado relatándome sus deplorables intenciones para con ella.

- No lo toques ni te le acerques más porque le dispara… - advirtió Matt, señalándole a un hombre muy grande que se aproximó lentamente hacia mí, apuntándome con un revólver de grueso calibre.

- ¡Mierda, Matt, déjalo ir! ¡Ya lo golpeaste, ahora déjalo en paz! – gimió desesperada, derramando gruesos lagrimones que dejaron su huella sobre el ordinario suelo de madera del inmundo sótano.

- Eso…- comenzó a decir el joven aproximándose a ella - …eso dependerá de lo bien que te portes…

El rubio corrió las mangas del vestido de Rika, haciendo que éste aterrizara en el suelo luego de recorrer velozmente su preciosa silueta. Comencé a sacudirme como un loco, y a emitir gruñidos con la garganta, puesto que la mordaza no me permitía gritar.

- Te odio… - murmuró ella, conteniendo las nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

- No, muñeca… no me odies…

- Déjalo ir, al menos…

- Aún no. No te apresures… él tiene tiempo. De seguro le gustará verte gemir de placer conmigo…

- No quiero…

- No me importa…- dijo él, lanzándola violentamente al suelo, ante mis ojos llenos de odio por la impotencia.

- ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, te odio, hijo de puta, perro, perro, perro, perro! – gritó la joven, que aunque intentó resistirse al principio, al ver la señal que Matt le hizo al hombre de que disparara, no tuvo otra opción más que declinar.

Mi verdugo me obligó a observar el detestable espectáculo de Matt violándola salvajemente. Una, dos, tres veces. La muchacha no derramó una sola lágrima, ni emitió un sonido. Lo único que resonaba en la habitación era la respiración agitada del rubio y sus carcajadas que emitía de vez en cuando.

No tardó en caer inconsciente, dejando a Matt con ganas de seguir prolongando la faena.

- ¡Mierda! – gritó, sacudiendo violentamente a la joven - ¿Por qué te desmayas? ¡Despierta, perra inmunda!

Sentí que me enloquecía. Comencé a moverme con desesperación.

- Quédate quieto o te vuelo la cabeza… - amenazó el tipo que me apuntaba con el revólver.

- Mierda, me parece que no respira… ¡vámonos, Joe!

Mi mente quedó en blanco al oir esas palabras. No sabía qué pensar… ¿Rika muerta?

- ¿Qué hago con éste? – inquirió mi verdugo, cinchándome bruscamente del cabello.

- Dame el revólver. Tú espérame afuera de aquí, yo ya voy…

El hombre abandonó rápidamente el lugar. Matt me miró desafiante.

- Nadie sabrá qué pasó. Nadie sabrá quién la mató, porque tú no podrás hablar, porque te voy a matar a ti.

No esperaba más nada. Estaba completamente atado, amordazado, lastimado y muerto en vida, pues había visto desvanecer sin poder hacer nada lo más querido que tenía. Cerré los ojos con resignación, esperando que la bala me matara de una maldita vez, pues esa pesadilla no había sido vida, sino el principio de una tortuosa e infernal muerte.

El disparo no tardó en venir. Y con él, la oscuridad.


	17. Interregno

Interregno

_¿En qué consiste ese hiato que supuestamente existe entre la vida y la muerte?_

A pesar de haberlo transitado por indefinido tiempo, no podría establecerlo de manera precisa. ¿Meses? ¿Semanas? ¿Días? ¿Horas? ¿Minutos? ¿Segundos? Creo que no fue demasiado. Al menos eso trataría de confirmar.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche. Mi hombro me dolió al despertar. Pero todo se disipó ante las dudas que me asaltaron. ¿Y Rika?

La enfermera observó mi rostro desconforme.

"¿Qué sucede? Creí que te había sedado lo suficiente… ¿Necesitas algo?", preguntó algo perturbada.

"Quiero verla…", articulé en un inaudible balbuceo casi infantil.

"¿A quién quieres ver?"

"A Rika…"

"¿Rika?"

La mujer permaneció silenciosa y pensativa durante unos instantes.

"Déjame averiguar… ya vengo…", murmuró, emprendiendo marcha hacia fuera de la habitación.

Por fin volvió a aparecer.

"Nadie supo decirme nada… Quédate tranquilo y duerme. Debes descansar. Perdiste mucha sangre… tienes suerte de estar vivo…"

"Mierda…", pensé molesto al verla retirarse sin haberme dado información alguna acerca de Rika, "¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¿Será posible que esté muerta? ¿Cómo demonios llegué aquí? ¡No recuerdo nada!"

Me incorporé con cuidado de la cama. Presioné las vendas que cubrían la zona del hombro derecho. Vaya sorpresa, no dolía tanto. Caminé en silencio hasta la puerta. Asomé la cabeza. A través del largo corredor, tan solo una opulenta cuarentona circulaba arrastrando un carro.

Esperé a que se adentrara en alguna de las habitaciones.

"¿Dónde mierda la encuentro?", pensé desanimado, viendo la cantidad de puertas que se alzaban a ambos lados del impoluto pasillo.

Comencé a asomarme cuidadosamente por cada habitación. Revisaría todo el edificio si fuera necesario.

Sin embargo, no lo fue. A la tercera invasión, reconocí sus bucles rojos dispersos en la almohada.

- Rika… - musité, adentrándome silenciosamente en el lugar.

Acaricié su frente. Se veía bien. Estaba tibia. Estaba viva.

No pude evitar derramar gruesas lágrimas que mojaron su rostro. Ella hizo una mueca graciosa, y esbozó una leve sonrisa, pero no despertó.

Me acosté a su lado y la abracé con fuerza, pese al dolor que me provocaba esto en el hombro.

"Esto es real… no es un sueño… estás viva Rika… estás viva y conmigo… te quiero, Rika… te quiero…".


	18. Despertando

Despertando

Los ojos casi transparentes de tan claros, se abrieron con dificultad. La intensa luz que ingresaba por la ventana provocó que inevitablemente derramaran lágrimas.

"¿Ryo?", musitó confundida, al verme recostado detrás de ella.

- Rika… ¿te encuentras bien? – inquirí, ayudándola a girarse para que quedáramos frente a frente.

- Sí…

- ¿Por qué esa cara entonces?

- Es que no recuerdo qué fue lo que pasó… luego de que te vi allí, no recuerdo más nada…

- ¿No recuerdas nada? ¿Nada de nada?

- No…

- Supongo que ya lo recordarás… todo a su tiempo es mejor…

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué te sucedió? – inquirió, posando suavemente sus dedos delgados sobre las vendas que cubrían mi hombro.

- Matt… me disparó…

- ¿Te disparó? – dijo, comenzando a angustiarse.

- Sí, pero ya estoy casi bien… no quiero que te preocupes… - tranquilicé, secándole las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas - ¿Tú te encuentras bien, querida? ¿Estás segura?

- Sí…

- ¿Te duele algo? – pregunté algo turbado, puesto que recordaba el rojo de su sangre corriendo por entre sus piernas en aquel deplorable día.

- Un poco aquí…- musitó, señalándose efectivamente la entrepierna.

Me deslicé suavemente hacia abajo. Abrí con cuidado sus piernas. La joven me observaba con curiosidad. Corrí hacia un lado su braga y deposité unos cuantos besos en su intimidad.

- Ya sanará…, muy pronto no dolerá más… - aseguré, acariciando lentamente la zona.

Rika sonrió. Apartó el cabello que caía sobre mi frente.

- Siento mucho lo que te hicieron… siento mucho todo lo que has vivido por mi culpa, Ryo…

- No quiero que pienses más en eso… - pedí.

Así nos encontraron las enfermeras. Y se exacerbaron terriblemente.

- ¡Lo único que faltaba que sucediera en un hospital! ¡Sexo oral! – exclamó una de ellas, acercándose rápidamente hacia nosotros.

- ¿Sexo oral? – inquirió Rika, viéndolas con una mezcla de desagrado y contrariedad reflejada en sus ojos.

- Sí señorita. Por si no lo sabía, _eso_ es sexo oral – replicó la mujer fastidiada, comenzando a empujarme.

- No me toque, hágame el favor… - espeté secamente, quitándome de encima las manos de la enfermera.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí, Akiyama? ¿No debería estar en su habitación? No tiene autorización para andar rondando por el hospital… teniendo _relaciones_ con las personas internadas.

- No tengo por qué decirles nada a ustedes…

- ¿Y usted, señorita? ¿Qué puede decir al respecto? – inquirió la otra, viendo a Rika fijamente.

- Todo esto no es más que un malentendido… le dije que me dolía y él me estaba mirando, nada más… - explicó tímidamente la pelirroja.

- ¿Mirando? ¿Mirando sus genitales un _extraño_? ¿Deja que le mire sus órganos privados un extraño?

- Él no es un extraño… Él es…

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mi novio… - musitó algo insegura, viéndome de reojo.

- Procuren, al menos, hacer esas cosas en privado… - intervino la otra enfermera, observando disimuladamente el reloj pulsera que decoraba su muñeca – Tú tienes que volver a tu habitación – añadió, dirigiéndose a mí – Es hora de cambiar tus apósitos…

Rika me observó apretar los labios en señal de disgusto.

- Anda, ve…- murmuró, al presentir el desborde de negativas que estaba a punto de manifestar.

- Te quiero – dije, tomándole la mano para apretarla con ternura.

- También yo…

Salí de su habitación junto con la enfermera.

- Si usted sabía que ella estaba… ¿por qué no me lo dijo cuando se lo pedí? – reproché mientras caminaba detrás de la mujer.

- Porque no estás bien… pues perdiste mucha sangre… porque no puedes hacer esos desplazamientos que has hecho… porque estás en estado delicado como para preocuparte por alguien más que no seas tú…

En cuanto ingresamos a mi habitación, me indicó que me sentara y cambió hábilmente mis vendajes.

- ¿No me recuerdas? – musitó en determinado momento, acercando lentamente su rostro al mío.

- ¿Recordarte? ¿A ti? – inquirí, tratando de alejarme, sin mucho éxito.

- A mí, Ryo… _tu_ enfermera favorita… - añadió entusiasmada, con los ojos brillantes a causa de las memorias que asaltaron su mente.

- Pues… - murmuré algo incómodo por la corta distancia que separaba sus labios de los míos.

- ¿Pues? – siguió ella, acercándose más, mientras yo no podía continuar alejándome, pues la posición en la que me hallaba era sumamente desfavorable.

La puerta se abrió de improviso, evitando que la mujer lograra su objetivo.

"Rika", fue lo que cruzó mi mente al verla aparecer, y al ver transfigurarse su rostro en el mismo instante en que nos vio a ambos.

- Me voy… no quería molestar… - musitó mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas.

- Espera… - dije, tratando inútilmente de detenerla - ¡Mierda! ¿Te das cuenta lo que acabas de lograr? – protesté, viendo a la mujer que me miraba confundida.

- Lo siento…

- No sientas nada, no me interesa que sientas o no…

- De acuerdo… tienes razón… iré por ella. No te preocupes… - aseguró, emprendiendo marcha a fin de salir de la habitación.

- No quiero que hagas nada. Puedo hacerlo yo… - dije incorporándome, aunque me detuve viendo su expresión de contrariedad, puesto que estaba a su cargo, y estaba en su derecho de no dejarme salir.

- Hazlo, ve… - musitó quedamente.

Salí de allí. Atravesé el largo pasillo, hasta llegar a su habitación. Efectivamente, ahí estaba. De espaldas a la puerta, recostada en la cama, llorando en silencio.

- Rika… no quiero que pienses mal… - comencé, sin saber cómo continuar, mientras me adentraba lentamente en el sitio.

- Yo no pienso… - fue la lacónica respuesta que recibí de su parte.

- Claro que piensas… - rebatí, tomando asiento sobre su cama.

- Ya me pasó una vez… no comprendo cómo puedo ser tan estúpida en pensar de que contigo será diferente…

- Rika… no quiero que pienses eso de mí… ¡ni siquiera recuerdo quién es! Dice que me conoce, pero yo no la registro – expliqué.

- Lo sé… - admitió.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Lo oí…

- ¿Entonces qué sucede? No iba a dejar que me besara… ¿Por qué te pones así?

- Porque tengo miedo… tengo miedo de que te vayas con otra… de que me engañes…

- Nunca, querida. Nunca… ¿por qué no confías en mí? – inquirí, abrazándola con fuerza, sin importar el dolor que eso provocaba en mi hombro.

- Lo siento…- musitó ella girándose para observarme directamente a los ojos.

- Tranquila… sé que todo esto es duro para ti… y yo fui un tonto por dejar que ella se me acercara… al menos para no darme cuenta de que no se acercaba sólo para cambiar las vendas… pero no pasaría nada, Rika… - musité, derramando lágrimas que no pude evitar.

- Te necesito… ahora más que nunca… - dijo, dejándose mojar su rostro con mis lágrimas – Perdóname, Ryo…

- Te perdono si intentas confiar en mí… porque no sería tan estúpido de engañar a una persona como tú…

- ¿Cómo, _como yo_?

- Así de especial… - expliqué sonriente, acariciando su frente tibia - Eres lo más bonito que me ha pasado, y no quiero acabar con este sueño que a diario me haces soñar…

- Gracias…

- Gracias a ti, _mi_ reina…- respondí, besando sus lágrimas a medida que descendían por la mejilla izquierda, hasta llegar a sus labios y perderme en ellos, como deseaba desde hacía tanto, aunque sin saber realmente cuánto.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Una gran disculpa a todos por demorarme tanto en actualizar. Espero que no se hayan aburrido de esperarme… Ya saben: críticas, dudas, elogios – porqué no – y todo lo que quieran plásmenlo en un review. Saludos, mil gracias por leer y comentar y hasta la próxima!!! Amélie


	19. No recuerdo nada

No recuerdo nada

- La psicóloga me dijo que recordaría todo sola… en algún momento…- musitó la pelirroja acomodándose entre mis brazos.

- Supongo que eso es lo mejor… - opiné, acariciando su cabello largo – Hablé con Yuri… Ella ya habló con los Wong. No tendremos ningún problema…

- Me dieron permiso para quedarme contigo toda la noche – musitó la joven, restregando sus pies descalzos contra los míos - ¿Me dejas?

- No…- bromeé, tratando de contener la sonrisa.

- Malo…

- Muy malo…

- Ryo… - dijo, cambiando la expresión de su rostro y el tono de su voz, prueba fehaciente de que daba el asuntillo anterior por concluido.

- Dime…

- ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiésemos muerto?

- No lo sé, Rika… Supongo que la vida habría continuado sin nosotros…- murmuré pensativo, cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Qué habría pasado si _yo_ hubiese muerto? – inquirió, rascándose la barbilla.

La pregunta resonó en mi mente durante largos segundos. Recordé las ganas que me dieron de morir al pensar que había muerto.

- Lo pensé, Rika… eso sí lo pensé, porque cuando te vi inconsciente pensé que estabas muerta… - comencé a decir, sintiendo los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas de pesar que comenzaron a acumularse en ellos – Y quería morirme en ese momento… No puedo explicarte lo que sentí… Pero fue una sensación muy fea… una gran resignación… sentí que vivir se me convertía de golpe en algo pesado, agobiante… molesto. Fue algo verdaderamente macabro. Él levantó su arma y no era que yo no pudiera atinar a nada…, a hacer algún gesto, a cerrar los ojos, a gritar… fue que deseaba que me matara. Quería morir. Por eso me quedé así, esperando… De verdad quería morir… Tenía muchos deseos de morir… Esperaba a que de verdad me matara…

- Ryo…- musitó la joven, secándose una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla pálida.

- No quiero que sufras por esto… quiero que trates de olvidarlo todo…

- ¿Olvidarlo? ¿Cómo quieres que olvide algo que quiero recordar? Ryo… Estoy como si me hubieran formateado la mente… No recuerdo nada de lo que sucedió… Y quiero recordar… odio esta penumbra en la que me encuentro ahora… ¿Por qué no me cuentas? Cuéntamelo todo, Ryo…, por favor…- pidió la joven viéndome directamente a los ojos.

- Rika… no creo que eso sea lo más conveniente para ti… tú debes recordar por ti misma… eso te han dicho los médicos… date tiempo. Todo de golpe sería muy fuerte…

- ¿Tan malo fue? ¿Me quiso matar? ¿Me torturó? ¿Qué me hizo, Ryo? Tengo derecho a saber – se quejó enojada, ofuscándose.

- Rika, no me hagas esto, te pido por favor… - rogué comenzando a desesperarme, puesto que sabía muy bien que ella tenía derecho a saberlo todo… pero no podía pensar en decírselo yo sin sentirme miserable – Ya te dijeron que lo mejor es que lo recuerdes _todo tú_… Te sentirías peor si te lo cuento yo… Lo único que sé, es que cuando salga de aquí, voy a salir a matar…

- ¿A matar? ¿Vas a matar a Matt? – inquirió, viendo con preocupación mis ojos inyectados de rabia.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer luego de todo lo que pasó…

La muchacha comenzó a llorar sobre mi pecho. No entendí qué significaba a ciencia cierta ese llanto. Ella pareció notarlo, a causa de mi incómodo silencio.

- No puedo condenarlo del todo sin saber todo lo que pasó… no puedo, Ryo… lo siento…- musitó con la nariz y los ojos enrojecidos.

En verdad la comprendí. A pesar de todos los pesares la comprendí. Y me generó muchísima compasión, pues no sólo no recordaba nada, sino que además, debía aceptar que yo dijera que lo mataría por algo que ella no recordaba. Lo que a mí me parecía la mayor de las justicias, a ella le sonaba ilógico, ante la falta de premisas precisas.

Por eso, decidí que lo mejor era no seguir turbándola. Aprisioné sus labios entre los míos y la acaricié tantas y de tan variadas formas que la joven no pudo más que olvidar su angustia y entregarse a disfrutar de aquello que yo le ofrecía.

Sin embargo, - como es lógico – el encuentro no pasó de besos y caricias que llenaron la habitación y la noche, hasta la alborada del día siguiente.

-------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos! Mil disculpas por la demora. Es que la Facultad me tiene loca. Aquí les dejo una nueva entrega de 2x1. No se impacienten que es el último capítulo "aburrido". Ya a partir del próximo comenzará la acción. (Aunque no lo crean, a mí también me cansan un poco este tipo de capítulos en que "no pasa nada"- Pero a veces son necesarios para "unir" las situaciones y no ir directamente al grano, pues sino, todo sería muy conciso y descriptivo.)

Les dejo muchos saludos a todos y espero todas sus críticas y sus comentarios. Amélie


	20. ¿El final?

Nota previa: Siento mucho el haberme demorado tanto. Espero no se hayan olvidado de la trama! Las obligaciones me están agobiando, y se me hace muy difícil actualizar seguido. Confío en poder hacerlo en breve. Agradezco sus comentarios siempre bienvenidos. Saludos a todos y espero les guste el breve capítulo que les ofrezco en esta ocasión. Amélie.

¿El final?

Por fin el alta era inminente. Mi hombro estaba casi completamente restablecido, puesto que la extracción de la bala fue llevada a cabo con éxito. Rika estaba mejor, pero el tratamiento psicológico continuaría.

El domingo al mediodía, luego de firmada su alta, abandonamos el hospital. Vestíamos la ropa que Yuri en uno de esos días nos había llevado al visitarnos. De manera que no teníamos ninguna clase de problema. También se había encargado de hablar con los Wong, los que sensibilizados por la situación, no sólo nos habían dado una semana libre más, sino que además, habían ido a vernos personalmente al hospital y se habían puesto por completo a nuestras órdenes.

Hubiese considerado más bonito el gesto si no me afectara tanto el hecho de que Henry Wong tratara a Rika con excesiva confianza y cariño, más propia de un enamorado que de un jefe.

En fin, volviendo a lo que iba, abstrayendo mi mente de todos los pesares circundantes, me propuse disfrutar de la compañía de Rika, a la vez que hacerla disfrutar a ella, procurando que olvidara sus disgustos y concentrara su desatendida atención en mí.

A pesar de que en mis planes estaba llevarla a mi casa, finalmente opté por instalarme en la suya, obteniendo previamente, -claro está – su consentimiento.

Fuerzas extrañas nos invadieron al cruzar la puerta de su casa. No sé a qué debería atribuirlas. ¿Amor? ¿Vicio? ¿Necesidad? Muy pese a todas las recomendaciones médicas de tener cuidado con los órganos aún sensibles de la joven, mis impulsos me vencieron.

En ese momento nada más que hacerle el amor cruzaba por mi mente y mis movimientos ansiosos, recordé la mofa de Hume, al contradecir a los racionalistas, cuando decía que la "razón" no nos conduce a actuar, y pues todo lo que nos mueve a hacerlo son las pasiones, en un intento por alcanzar el máximo placer y evitar el dolor.

Se dejó sucumbir ante mis besos y mis caricias, sin imaginar lo que desencadenaría todo eso.

En el momento en que estábamos fundiéndonos en uno sólo, la joven comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, y me dio dos puñetazos en la cara.

No sabía a qué atribuir eso. La miré arrollarse sobre sí misma, en medio de un llanto angustioso.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Rika? – inquirí acercándome lentamente a ella, comenzando a acariciar su cabello extendido sobre las sábanas.

- Me violaron, Ryo – emitió la joven en medio de un sollozo – Ahora lo recuerdo todo…

Siguió llorando con pesar, logrando arrancarme lágrimas a mí, que no podía más que compadecerme de ella.

La rodeé con cuidado y la estreché entre mis brazos.

- ¡Por qué no me lo dijiste! – reprochó, tratando de zafarse de mi agarre.

- ¿Entiendes que no podía hacerlo?

- Déjame, no quiero que me toques… - gimió, empapando sus manos con las lágrimas incesantes.

- Rika…

- ¡Déjame! ¡Déjame! ¿Acaso viste cómo lo hacía y ni te inmutaste? ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas ocultármelo? ¡No podía recordarlo si estaba tan traumatizada!

- Precisamente… no debía recordártelo yo…

- Claro… es más fácil para ti de esa manera…

- ¿Qué dices?

- Así es…- añadió enderezándose lentamente ante mí – Para ti todo es mucho más fácil, pues no tendrás ni una sola secuela de esto… yo, en cambio… ni siquiera podré hacer nunca más el amor… - siguió, viéndome con rabia.

- ¿Qué podía hacer? Rika… ¿qué habrías hecho tú en mi lugar? – inquirí comenzando a desesperarme, pues sus reclamos me traían nuevamente la culpa que había sentido a causa de la impotencia por no haber podido impedir nada.

- No habría dejado que te violaran…

- ¡No podía hacer nada! ¡No podía moverme! ¿Crees que es cierta la vida del superhéroe que te venden en la televisión? ¡Rika, no es cierto, no es así! – reclamé, tratando de acercarme nuevamente hacia ella.

- ¡No me toques! ¡No te quiero cerca de mí! ¡No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar nunca más! Debí saberlo: tú sólo piensas en ti y te hallas siempre en procura de tu propia felicidad. No eres más que un monstruo machista. ¡Cerdo, cabrón! – gritó, golpeando con dureza mi hombro convaleciente.

- Estás muy equivocada… - repliqué, alejándome de ella, mientras apoyaba la mano sobre la zona afectada con dolor.

- ¡Vete de aquí, no quiero verte, no quiero hablarte, no quiero que estés cerca de mí, no quiero sentir tu perfume…! ¡Vete de aquí, Ryo!

Recogí mi ropa con rapidez y salí de la habitación sin replicar absolutamente nada. ¿Qué sentía? En realidad, una mezcla de muchos sentimientos encontrados: desazón, culpa, amargura, pero por sobre todas las cosas, mucho enojo y rencor. Enojo y rencor con esa mujer malagradecida e irracional, que sólo pensaba en ella, y no tenía lugar para nadie más en su corazón. Malagradecida, maldita.

-Perra…- musité escupiendo hacia un lado, mientras recogía con esfuerzo mi bolso para abandonar ese inmundo lugar impregnado con su irresistible fragancia.


End file.
